


Der Glücksbringer

by Mr_Manchas



Category: Tangled (2010), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Manchas/pseuds/Mr_Manchas
Summary: Ein Märchen, das Eltern aus Zoomania gerne ihren kleinen Fohlen, Hasenkindern, Lämmern, Zicklein, Frischlingen und Welpen erzählen.Vielen Dank an Helthehatter, der mir freundlicherweise die Erlaubnis gegeben hat, seine Geschichte zu übersetzen und hier zu veröffentlichen.





	1. Die verschwundene Prinzessin

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Lucky Charm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881859) by [Helthehatter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helthehatter/pseuds/Helthehatter). 



Es war einmal in einer kleinen gemütlichen Stadt in Nageria eine Hasenmutter, die Kinder erwartete. Das war natürlich nichts ungewöhnliches, Häsinnen waren in jenen Tagen fast immer schwanger, aber als sich die Zeit der Geburt näherte, wurde sie krank, sehr krank.

Sie spürte, dass ihre Tage gezählt waren, und so begaben sich ihr Mann und die Kinder ihrer vorherigen 41 Würfe auf den Weg, um Hilfe zu suchen. Sie zogen auf ihrer verzweifelten Suche durch ganz Nageria und schließlich sogar in die riesige Nachbarstadt Zoomania, um jemanden oder etwas zu finden, was sie und ihre ungeborenen Kinder retten konnte. Und gerade als sie aufgeben wollten, erreichten ihr Mann und ein paar ihrer älteren Kinder das Rathaus von Zoomania. Dort entdeckten sie, dass die stellvertretende Bürgermeisterin, ein Schaf namens Dawn Bellwether, eine besondere Blume besaß. Diese Pflanze war von einer sehr seltenen Art, die heilende Wirkung hatte, und den Namen _Blume des Glücks_ trug. Sie baten die Bürgermeisterin um Hilfe, aber sie lehnte ab. Sie sagte ihnen, dass es sie Jahre gekostet hatte, diese Blume zu finden. Sie würde sie niemals aufgeben.

Zu ihrem großen Glück kam dies dem Bürgermeister Leodore Lionheart zu Ohren und er hatte Mitleid mit den armen Hasen. Außerdem ärgerte es ihn, dass seine Assistentin ihm immer Termine auf die Freitage legte, die er sich sonst gerne frei genommen hätte, und so schlich er sich, als Bellwether nicht aufpasste, in ihr Büro, nahm die Blume und schenkte sie der Hasenfamilie. Die Hasen waren vor Glück und Dankbarkeit überwältigt und versprachen ihm sogar, dass er der Pate für alle Hasen des Wurfs werden durfte, wenn er wollte.

So wie sie es gehofft hatten, brachte die Blume des Glücks der Hasenmutter ihre Gesundheit zurück, aber zu ihrer großen Überraschung brachte sie keinen ganzen Wurf zur Welt, sondern nur ein einziges kleines Hasenmädchen, ein wunderschönes Häschen mit grauem Fell und lilafarbenen Augen. Das Mädchen tauften sie Judy. Sie nahmen Judy mit offenen Armen und glücklichem Lächeln auf den Lippen in ihrer Familie auf und für einen Augenblick war alles perfekt.

Und dann war dieser Augenblick auch schon vorbei …

Die Familie wusste nicht, dass die Blume des Glücks nicht nur Heilkräfte besaß, sondern auch magische Eigenschaften, die der kleinen Judy und allen, die in ihre Nähe waren, außergewöhnliches Glück bescherte. Die Hasen dachten, dass es sich dabei einfach um Zufälle handelte, aber ein bestimmtes Tier wusste es besser: Bellwether. Außer sich vor Zorn, dass die Hasen ihr _ihre_ Blume, ihren _größten_ Schatz, ihr _Glück_ geraubt hatten, beschloss sie, es ihnen heimzuzahlen. Eines Nachts kam sie nach Nageria, schlich sich in das Haus der Hasen und entführte die kleine Judy aus ihrer Wiege. Sie nahm sie mit sich nach Zoomania und versteckte sie im obersten Stockwerk des höchsten Wolkenkratzers und stellte ein besonderes Halsband für Judy her. Damit konnte sie das Glück, das Judy sonst zufällig auf die Tiere in ihrer Umgebung ausstrahlte, einsperren und kontrollieren.

Die Jahre vergingen und Judy wuchs in dem Dachapartment auf. Sie setzte niemals eine Pfote nach draußen, wo ihre Familie nach ihr suchte und suchte, sie aber niemals fand. Judy verbrachte ihr Leben in dem Zimmer, von dem sie nicht ahnte, dass es ein Gefängnis war. Aber einmal im Jahr, in der Nacht ihres Geburtstages, öffnete sie das Fenster, stellte ihre Ohren auf und lauschte. Denn, wenn sie sehr genau hinhörte, konnte sie in dieser Nacht in der Ferne Musik hören …

 

**Der Glücksbringer**

Ein Märchen von [Helthehatter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helthehatter/pseuds/Helthehatter)

übersetzt von Mr. Manchas

 

Judy suchte unter dem Tisch, dem Bett und im Kleiderschrank, sogar im Kühlschrank. Sie ließ den Blick durch das ganze Zimmer wandern: Überall waren die Wände mit bunten Farben bemalt, hauptsächlich Rosa und Blau. Der gekachelte Boden war schwarz und weiß und stand überall mit Korbmöbeln voll, obwohl es nur eine kleine Wohnung war. Ein Kühlschrank, ein Ofen und ein Tisch bildeten die Küche, die sozusagen ein Teil des Wohnzimmers war. Es gab noch drei andere Zimmer: Ein Bad, ein Schlafzimmer und ein Gästezimmer, in dem ihre Mutter schlief, wenn sie zu Besuch vorbeikam. Es war klein, aber es war ihr Zuhause.

Judy verzog ihre Lippen zu einem Grinsen, als sie eine kleine Erschütterung des großen Korbs bemerkte, der mit Wollknäueln verschiedener Farben gefüllt war und neben dem Armlehnensessel stand.

„Nun“, sagte sie laut und schlich leise neben den Sessel. „Ich glaube, er ist für immer weg. Dann geh ich mal in mein Zimmer und werde etwas lesen.“

Eine Sekunde später tauchten zwei große, spitze Ohren aus dem Korb auf und Judy packte sie mit einem triumphierenden „Ah-ha!“

Der Kopf eines Fennek-Fuchses erschien zwischen den Wollknäueln im Korb und starrte zu ihr auf. „Das machst du immer!“

Judy kicherte und ließ ihn los. „Tut mir leid, Finnick, aber deine Ohren sind ja so groß und flauschig.“

Er schnaubte: „Das musst du gerade sage, du bist ein Hase!“ Offensichtlich hatte er ihre Worte als Beleidigung aufgefasst.

Vor zwei Jahren, während eines wilden Gewitters, das sie die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen ließ, hatte Judy fast einen Herzanfall bekommen, als das kleines Tier plötzlich aus einem Lüftungsschacht aufgetaucht war. Um genau zu sein, war es überhaupt das erste Tier außer ihrer Mutter, das sie jemals in ihrem Leben zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Er war völlig durchweicht und halb verhungert. Sie hatte den kleinen Fuchs gesund gepflegt. Sie hatte ihm dabei ihre Lebensgeschichte erzählt, die verständlicherweise insgesamt recht kurz ausgefallen war, er hatte ihr nur seinen Namen und seine Tierart verraten. Dennoch hatte er beschlossen, eine kleine Weile bei ihr zu bleiben, um ihr zumindest zeitweise ein wenig Gesellschaft zu leisten, etwas, was sie dringend brauchte. Die „kleine Weile“ wurde zu Wochen, die Wochen zu Monaten, und diese zu Jahren. Judy hatte sich zusammengereimt, dass Finnick wohl kein Heim hatte, zu dem er zurückkehren konnte, aber sie beschwerte sich nicht bei ihm. Wenn er gehen würde, wäre sie wieder alleine.

„Na gut, dann spielen wir halt etwas anderes“, bot sie an.

Finnick zeigte einen säuerlichen Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich bin nur klein, Judy. Ich bin kein Kind.“

„Schön, schön, Herr Griesgram. Was könnten wir also machen? Sollen wir lesen oder backen? Wir könnten auch ein Kleid schneidern …“ Judys Stimme wurde leise, als sie Finnicks Gesichtsausdruck sah. Alles, was sie vorgeschlagen hatte, taten sie sowieso. Und zwar jeden Tag. So lange, wie sie sich zurückerinnern konnte.

Aber morgen, morgen würde es anders sein: „Nur Geduld“, blieb Judy beharrlich. „Mutter kommt bald zurück und dann frage ich sie, ob sie mir erlaubt, nach draußen zu gehen und mir das Konzert anzuhören. Ich werde morgen achtzehn. Sie _muss_ mich jetzt nach draußen lassen, richtig?“

Finnick holte sich eine Strickzeitschrift aus dem Korb und schlug sie auf. Er sagte kein Wort. Judy musste nicht Gedankenlesen können, um zu wissen, was Finnick von ihrer Mutter hielt, obwohl ihm Judy immer wieder erklärt hatte, dass alles, was ihre Mutter tat, nur wegen Judys Sicherheit geschah.

Sie ging zu dem großen Fenster hinüber, dem einzigen Ausblick nach draußen, und drückte es auf. Eine frische Brise strich durch ihr Fell. Sie blickte auf die Stadt tief unter sich. Alles sah von hier oben winzig aus. Sie legte ihre Pfote instinktiv auf das Halsband. Es hatte eine blaue Farbe und passte zu ihrem Fell. Sie trug es, seit sie denken konnte, um den Hals. Ihre Mutter hatte sie gewarnt, es niemals abzunehmen, sonst würde ihr Glück in alle Winde zerstreut werden und sehr böse Tiere könnten etwas abbekommen. Und dann könnte sie nicht mehr kontrollieren, was geschehen würde.

Plötzlich richtete sie ihre Ohren auf, als sie Schritte hörte. Sie drehte sich um und sah, dass auch Finnicks Ohren in verschiedene Richtungen zuckten: Er hatte es auch gehört.

„Versteck dich, schnell“, flüsterte sie hektisch.

„Judy!“, eine bekannte, muntere Stimme rief von draußen und Finnick sprang vom Stuhl und wuselte in Judys Schlafzimmer, wo er sich unter dem Bett verkroch. Beide wussten, wenn Judys Mutter ihn finden würde, dass sie ihn rausschmeißen würde und Judy den einzigen Freund, den sie in ihrem Leben bisher hatte, nie wieder sehen würde.

Das Geräusch des Schlüssels im Schloss war zu hören und Judy rannte zu dem Stuhl, auf dem Finnick gerade noch gesessen hatte und ließ sich darauf plumpsen. Sie schnappte sich die Zeitschrift und tat so, als hätte sie den ganzen Tag hier verbracht.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Dawn Bellwether trat ein. Dann schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und sperrte ab. Das Schaf ließ den Blick durch den Raum schweifen und lächelte, als sie Judy auf dem Stuhl erblickte. Das Häschen sah, dass sie eine Tüte mit Gemüse und eine kleine Blumenvase mitgebracht hatte.

„Wie geht es meinem kleinen Glücksbringer heute“, fragte sie und stellte die Blumen und die Einkaufstüte auf den Tisch.

„Gut, Mutter“, erwiderte Judy und sprang von ihrem Sitz auf. „Wie war dein Tag?“

„Ach, immer das gleiche“, sie machte mit dem Huf eine abwehrende Bewegung. „Wie immer bin ich die einzige da unten, die ihre Arbeit ernst nimmt.“

Judy nickte. Sie wusste ganz genau, dass ihre Mutter sich unterfordert fühlte, wenn es um ihre Tätigkeit als zweite Bürgermeisterin, oder, wie sie es ausdrückte, „bessere Sekretärin“ ging. Aber ihre Adoptivtochter zu besuchten, verbesserte ihre Laune immer.

Jetzt, wo sie die Hufe frei hatte, breitete Bellwether die Arme aus und Judy lief schnell zu ihr, um sie zu umarmen. „Ich habe dich vermisst.“

„Ich habe dich auch vermisst, mein Liebling“, gurrte Bellwether und schob sie nach einem kurzen Drücken auf Armlänge von sich weg. „Es scheint so, als ob du jedes Mal größer wirst, wenn ich dich besuchen komme.“

Judy lächelte, das war die richtige Gelegenheit: „Wenn wir von schon vom Größerwerden reden. Mutter, wie du weißt ist morgen mein …“

„Hier, Judy“, Bellwether zog eine dornenlose Rose aus der Vase, drehte den Stil zu einem kleinen Kranz zusammen und legte diesen dann über Judys rechtes Ohr. „Siehst du nicht umwerfend aus?“

Judy musste, wie immer, ihren Worten glauben: Sie hatte sich noch niemals selbst gesehen. Es gab in ihrer Wohnung keinen Spiegel, weil ihre Mutter glaubte, dass es Unglück bringen würde, wenn ein Spiegel zerbrach. Sie musste sich darauf verlassen, was Finnick und ihre Mutter ihr sagten, um sich auszumalen, wie sie wohl aussah.

„Mutter, ich wollte fragen …“

„Warum ist das Fenster offen?“ Bellwethers Stimme hatte schlagartig ihren warmen Klang verloren und wirkte plötzlich irgendwie schneidend und kalt.

„Oh, uh“, begann Judy unsicher, „das ist das, worüber ich mit dir sprechen wollte.“

Bellwether schlug das Fenster mit einem lauten Knall zu, so dass Judy erschreckt aufsprang. Sie drehte sich mit strengem Gesichtsausdruck um. „Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich nicht will, dass du das Fenster auf machst. Irgendwelche furchtbaren Raubtiere könnten dich sehen und versuchen, dich zu entführen.“

„Mutter, das hier ist eines der größten Gebäude in Zoomania. Ich glaube nicht, dass irgendein Tier mich sehen könnte, selbst wenn es wirklich gute Augen hätte.“

„Judy“, ermahnte Bellwether sie einfach streng und ging zu der Küche hinüber. Sie stellte das Gemüse in den Kühlschrank.

Judy konnte Finnick förmlich im Nachbarzimmer hören, so als würde er sie über die Entfernung anschubsen, dass sie es weiter versuchen sollte. Sie holte tief Luft und sprach dann eilig: „IchwillzudemKonzertgehen!“

Bellwether drehte sich langsam zu ihrer Tochter um. „Wie war das?“

„Morgen ist mein Geburtstag. Und da ist jedes Jahr dieses Konzert. Und ich möchte da hingehen.“

„Welches Konzert?“, wollte das Schaf wissen.

Judy deutete aus dem Fenster. „An jedem meiner Geburtstage, Nachts, sehe ich Lichter auf der anderen Seite der Stadt. Und ich kann Musik von dort hören. Da ist ein Konzert, u-und ich g-glaube, dass ich alt genug bin, d-dass ich es mir selbst ansehen kann.“

„Oh, mein Liebling“, seufzte Bellwether und ging zu Judy, um ihr den Huf über die Wange zu streicheln. Sie landete auf dem Halsband und rubbelte kurz darüber, bevor sie den Huf zurückzog.  „Erinnerst du dich nicht daran, was ich dir erzählt habe? Was an dem Tag passiert ist, an dem ich dich gefunden habe?“

Natürlich erinnerte sich Judy. Sie wusste, dass ihre „Kräfte“ den Tod ihrer Eltern verursachte hatte, weil Raubtiere sie entführen wollten, um an ihr Glück zu kommen. Glücklicherweise war Bellwether gerade noch rechtzeitig angekommen und hatte sie mit Hilfe des ZPD gerettet. Weil Judys Eltern tot waren, hatte sie das Hasenbaby adoptiert und es wie ihr eigenes Fleisch und Blut aufgezogen.

„Aber diese Raubtiere wurden eingesperrt“, erinnerte Judy sie. „Und es können doch nicht alle von ihnen so böse sein?“ Immerhin war da Finnick. Er war zwar oft grummelig, aber er hatte nicht das geringste Interesse an ihrem Glück gezeigt, als sie ihm davon erzählt hatte.

„Raubtiere sind grob und arrogant“, erwiderte Bellwether mit festem Blick in den Augen. „Wenn irgendwelche etwas von deiner besonderen Gabe erfahren, dann werden sie _hierherkommen_ , um sie dir zu _stehlen_. Du bist hier oben am sichersten.“

„Aber Mutter, ich kann doch nicht für alle Zeit hier oben bleiben, oder?“

Bellwether schüttelte den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht, mein Liebling. Aber ich würde mich wirklich unwohl fühlen, dich nur auf dich selbst gestellt da hinauszuschicken. Ich könnte nicht auf dich aufpassen, weil ich in meiner Arbeit zu beschäftigt bin und stell dir mal vor, was diese schrecklichen Raubtiere mit dir anstellen werden, wenn sie dich kriegen? Sie werden dein Halsband kaputt machen, oder dich ganz in Stücke reißen. Erinnerst du dich, was ich dir über glücksbringende Hasenpfoten erzählt habe?“

 Judy musste sich beherrschen, um nicht zu erschaudern. Ihre Zweifel an dem ganzen Plan kamen zurück. „Könntest du nicht zumindest … darüber nachdenken?“

Bellwether seufzte traurig, aber dann nickte sie. „Na gut. Ich werde darüber nachdenken. Aber jetzt, muss ich zu meiner Arbeit zurück, bevor mich jemand im Büro vermisst. Ich liebe dich.“ Sie zog Judy noch einmal in eine Umarmung und das Häschen erwiderte sie.

„Ich liebe dich mehr, Mutter“, murmelte sie in die weiche Wolle des Schafs.

„Ich liebe dich am meisten, mein Glücksbringer“, gurrte Bellwether und küsste sie auf eines ihrer Ohren.

Judy fühlt dort ein Ziehen und machte einen Schritt zurück. Sie sah, dass Bellwether den Kranz, den sie aus der die Rose gedreht und um ihr Ohr gelegt hatte, jetzt wieder abgezogen und die Blume in ihre eigene Kopfwolle gesteckt hatte. Sie lächelte Judy an. „Hoffentlich ist genug von deinem Glück auf die Rose abgefärbt, dass ich eine Gehaltserhöhung bekomme.“


	2. Der Handel

Ein Rotfuchs, der auf den Namen Nicholas Wilde hörte, war auf der Flucht vor dem ZPD. Wenn man ihn gefragt hätte, hätte er den genauen Grund in diesem Moment gar nicht sagen können. Er hatte den Großteil seines Lebens damit verbracht, nichtsahnende Tiere hereinzulegen, um sie ihres Geldes oder anderer Besitztümer zu erleichtern. Manchmal brach er auch einfach nur in Wohnungen ein. Ob sie ihn jetzt wegen des einen oder des anderen verfolgten, vielleicht hatte auch sein loses Mundwerk etwas damit zu tun, er hatte keine Ahnung. Wenn man ihn gefragt hätte, hätte er vermutlich gesagt, dass es einfach daran lag, dass er ausgefuchster war als andere.  
  
Er rannte im Zickzackkurs durch die Straßen und Gassen, durchquerte sogar Geschäfte, aber der Büffel, der Chef der Ordnungshüter, Chief Bogo, klebte ihm geradezu an der Schwanzspitze und Nick gingen allmählich die Ideen aus, wohin er sonst flüchten konnte. Das letzte, was er wollte, war wieder hinter Gittern zu landen. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, als er sich einem großen Wohnblock näherte, tatsächlich ein Wolkenkratzer, über hundert Stockwerke hoch.  
  
Nick rannte um die Ecke des Gebäudes, außer Sichtweite und dann an der Seite entlang. Dort erblickte er, was er gesucht hatte: Eine einfache Tür für Angestellte, um Müll rauszubringen oder in den Pausen einfach mal Luft zu schnappen. Erleichtert, dass sie nicht abschlossen war, witschte er durch die Tür und schlug sie hinter sich zu. Er konnte von draußen die Sirenen der Polizeikreuzer hören, wie sie vorbeisausten. Ein tiefer Seufzer der Erleichterung kam über seine Lippen. Er schaute auf und bemerkte, dass er in einer Küche stand. Das Küchenpersonal starrte ihn an.  
  
„Oh, hey!“, grinste er sie an. „Ich bin Mr. Wilde, der … ähm Gesundheitsinspektor?“  
  
„Uns wurde keine Inspektion angekündigt“, sagte ein Bieber, der vor einem Tisch stand, auf dem er wohl gerade Sushi zubereitet hatte.  
  
„Ja, da ist … diese neue Regelung. Wir besuchen die Küchen ohne Ankündigung, weil …“, Nick schob sich von der Tür weg und begann zwischen den einzelnen Zeilen der Großküche hindurch zu schlendern, „weil wir auf diese Weise sehen können, wie es im normalen Betrieb wirklich zugeht.“  
  
Er untersuche ein kleines Tablett mit Finger-Food, schnappte sich eines der Minisandwiches und schluckte es als Ganzes herunter. Dann nahm er noch eines, biss diesmal ab und hielt den Rest in der Pfote, während er sich dem Sushi näherte, dass der Bieber gerade frisch hergestellt hatte, um dort mal eine Kostprobe zu nehmen.  
  
„Ja, sieht alles gut aus“, beschloss er und verließ dann die Küche durch die Tür, die in das schicke Restaurant führte, bei dessen Anblick er sich nur ausmalen konnte, welche reichen und versnoppten Tiere hier wohl speisen könnten. Er schlenderte durch das Restaurant, während er sein Finger-Food-Sandwich aufaß und betrat dann die Eingangshalle, blieb dann aber stehen, als er einen sehr bekannt aussehenden Büffel erblickte, der gerade mit dem Tier an der Rezeption sprach. Er schluckte und spähte auf der Suche nach einem Fluchtweg herum. Als er die Aufzüge entdeckt hatte, huschte er durch die Lobby, wobei er sich hinter großen Tieren, Koffern und herumstehenden Raumteilern versteckte. Endlich erreichte er die Fahrstuhltüren. Eine öffnete sich gerade und er hechtete geradezu in die Kabine, wobei er beinahe ein nobel angezogenes Stachelschwein über den Haufen rannte. Es gelang ihm gerade noch auszuweichen. Er schickte ein kurzes Dankgebet an seinen Schutzengel, der ihn gerade noch davor bewahrt hatte, in die Stacheln hineinzurennen. Das Stachelschwein warf ihm einen säuerlichen Blick zu. Nick beachtete es nicht: Er war schon dabei, wie verrückt immer wieder auf den Kopf für die oberste Etage zu drücken.  
  
Endlich begannen sich die Türen zu schließen, genau in diesem Moment, in dem sich Chief Büffelhintern umdrehte und in seine Richtung sah. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und lehnte sich an die Wand. Dann rutschte er, während die Spannung von ihm wich, abwärts, bis er auf dem Boden saß, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen.  
  
„Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass ich das, was ich hier hinter mich bringe, nicht verdient habe“, sprach er zu sich selbst und zog eine dicke Rolle mit Geldscheinen von seiner letzten Gaunerei aus seiner Tasche. Er grinste: „… oder vielleicht doch.“  
  
Als der Fahrstuhl zum Stehen kam, trat Nick aus der Kabine, schaute sich in dem Gang um, der vor ihm lag. Er erblickte ein Schaf, das gerade aus einer der Türen kam und abschloss. An die Wand gelehnt zog er sein Handy heraus und tat so, als wäre er gerade damit beschäftig. Es war immer die beste Art vorzugeben, dass man hierher gehörte, indem man mit etwas Beiläufiges tat.  
  
Er spürte, wie die Augen des Schafs auf ihm ruhten, sagte aber nichts, als sie an ihm vorbeikam und in den Fahrstuhl trat. Die Türen schlossen sich mit einem Pling-Geräusch hinter ihr.  
  
Nick grinste, steckte sein Handy wieder in die Tasche und schlenderte auf die Tür zu. Sie trug die Aufschrift 989. Er untersuchte das Schloss, ließ eine einzelne Kralle ausfahren und steckte sie in den Schließzylinder. Nach ein paar Sekunden hörte er ein Klicken und sein Grinsen wurde breiter.  
  
Er öffnete die Tür und huschte hinein. Er ließ den Blick durch die Wohnung schweifen. Sie sah gut aus und war schick eingerichtet. Sicher würde er hier das eine oder andere glänzende Geldstück oder ein kostbares Erbstück finden.  
  
„Na, dann wollen wir jetzt mal etwas Spaß haben“, grinste er und rieb sich die Pfoten aneinander, dann schloss er die Tür mit seiner geübten Kralle wieder hinter sich ab. Für den Fall, dass das Schaf früher als erwartet zurückkam, würde ihm das etwas Zeit verschaffen.  
  
Dann flammte plötzlich ein gewaltiger Schmerz auf der Rückseite seines Schädels auf und alles wurde schwarz

* * *

 

Judy machte einen Sprung rückwärts und quietschte auf, als der Fremdling bewusstlos auf dem Boden aufschlug. Sie und Finnick hatten gerade auf der Suche nach ein paar Zwischendurchsnacks den Kühlschrank durchwühlt, als die Türe sich plötzlich wieder öffnete. Sie war bei dem Gedanken, dass Bellwether zurückgekommen war, in Panik verfallen, aber dann hatte sie ein fremdartiges Tier in dem Türrahmen erblickt. Eines, das sie noch niemals zuvor gesehen hatte. Judy erkannte recht schnell, dass der Fremdling offenbar gerade dabei war, in ihre Wohnung einzubrechen und sie schnappte sich die nächstbeste Waffe, die sie erreichen konnte: Eine Bratpfanne, die neben dem Ofen stand. Als er langsam in die Wohnung trat und sich umdrehte, um die Tür irgendwie wieder zu verschließen, hatte sie ihm die Bratpfanne mit der ganzen Kraft, die sie aufbringen konnte, über den Schädel gezogen.   
  
Finnick brach in Lachen aus, als der Körper des Einbrechers auf dem Boden aufschlug. „Hast du ihn umgebracht?“  
  
„N-nein … zumindest, glaube ich das nicht“, sagte sie, aber sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie es nicht wirklich getan hatte. „Was ist das für ein Ding?“  
  
„Ein Rotfuchs“, antwortete er und zog die Augen grimmig zusammen. „Die hab‘ ich noch nie ausstehen können.“  
  
Der Fuchs auf dem Boden stöhnte und Judy ließ ihre Schultern vor Erleichterung sinken. „Er ist nicht tot.“  
  
„Er muss hier verschwinden“, meinte Finnick.  
  
„Ja, ja, richtig“, erwiderte Judy. „Was sollen wir mit ihm machen?“  
  
„Als erstes achten wir mal darauf, dass er nicht aufwacht“, meinte Finnick und machte ein paar Schritte auf den Unbekannten zu. „Ich beiß ihm einfach die Kehle durch.“  
  
„Nein, nein, nein“, widersprach sie und schaute den Eindringling beunruhigt an. „Vielleicht könnten wir ihn … in den Kleiderschrank einsperren, bis wir wissen, was wir mit ihm vorhaben?“  
  
Finnick rollte mit den Augen, sein Gesicht vor Vergnügen schief verzogen. „Und deine Mutter meint, dass du hilflos wärst.“  
  
Judy ließ die Pfanne fallen und starrte ihren Freund mit großen Augen an. Ihr Mund stand offen. „Finnick … du bist ein Genie.“  
  
„Weiß ich“, meinte er, gespielt etwas herablassend. „Wieso?“  
  
„Das ist es! Wenn Mutter wieder nach Hause kommt, dann zeig ich ihr diesen Kerl, wie er bewusstlos und ganz meiner Gnade ausgeliefert ist. Und dann wird sie merken, dass ich alleine auf mich achtgeben kann. Und dann erlaubt sie mir auch zu dem Konzert zu gehen!“  
  
Sie drehte sich zu dem besinnungslosen Fuchs um. „Aber bis dahin stecken wir ihn in meinen Kleiderschrank!“  
  
„Wir?“, wiederholte Finnick, als Judy schon ein Bein des Einbrechers gepackt hatte und damit kämpfte, ihn über den Boden zu zerren. Der Fuchs sah zwar recht mager aus, er war aber trotzdem recht schwer.  
  
„Komm schon“, keuchte sie angestrengt. Der Wüstenfuchs seufzte und packte das andere Bein und Judy stolperte fast, als Finnick einfach fast vollkommen alleine den großen Fuchs durch den Raum schleifte. Mit etwas Mühe gelang es beiden, ihn in den kleinen Schrank zu stopfen und die Schranktür zuzusperren.  
  
„Eingelocht“, grinste sie ihren Freund an, der ebenfalls amüsiert zurückgrinste.  
  
Vor Schreck sprang sie fast an die Decke, als sie hörte, wie die Eingangstür aufgesperrt wurde. Judy rannte in das Wohnzimmer zurück, während Finnick einen Platz zum Verstecken suchte.  
  
„Mutter“, sprudelte es aus ihr heraus. Sie blieb direkt vor Bellwethers Nase stehen, die von dem Enthusiasmus des Häschens verblüfft war.  
  
„Ich habe nur ein paar Minuten“, sagte Bellwether und sah sie irritiert an. „Ich habe nur meinen Geldbeutel vergessen.“ Sie schnappte sich das besagte Objekt. „Ich seh‘ dich dann mor….“  
  
„Mutter, warte“, unterbrach Judy sie. „Erinnerst du dich daran, als wir darüber gesprochen haben, dass ich mal nach draußen gehen könnte?“  
  
„Ich hatte noch keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, Judy“, sagte ihre Mutter und ein leichter Hauch von Unwillen schlich sich in ihre Stimme.  
  
„Na ja, dann könntest du doch jetzt darüber nachdenken. Du hast doch gemeint, dass ich nicht auf mich selbst aufpassen könnte“, setzte Judy fort.  
  
„Oh, mein Liebling. Ich _weiß_ , dass du nicht auf dich selbst aufpassen kannst.“  
  
„Aber, wenn du nur …“  
  
„Judy, hör auf.“  
  
„Aber, Mutter, ich …“  
  
„Hör auf damit!“  
  
„Ach komm schon …“  
  
„ _Genug, Judy!_ Du verlässt auf keinen Fall diese Wohnung! _Ni emals!_“ Bellwether hatte es plötzlich so bösartig herausgeschrienen, dass Judys Mund zuklappte. Sie sah das Schaf überrascht und verletzt an.  
  
Es gab eine lange, bedrückende Stille, dann seufzte Bellwether entnervt auf. „Oh, Judy. Es tut mir leid. Ich will doch nur …“, sie seufzte wieder, unfähig den Satz zu beenden.  
  
„Schon gut, Mutter“, antwortet Judy tonlos, „… du hast recht. Ich bin noch nicht bereit dafür. Aber könntest du mir stattdessen ein neues Buch aus dem Bücherladen mitbringen, den ich so sehr mag.“  
  
„Aber Judy, da bin ich doch Stunden unterwegs. Wenn ich da hinfahre, werde ich nicht vor morgen Abend zurück sein.“  
  
„Ich dachte nur, dass das besser wäre als … du weißt schon.“  
  
Bellwether schaute sie noch einen Moment still an und nickte dann schließlich. Sie öffnete ihre Arme und Judy ließ sich von ihr umarmen. „Wirst du ein braves Mädchen sein, während ich unterwegs bin?“  
  
„Ja“, murmelte sie in ihre Wolle.  
  
Sie verabschiedete sich von ihrer Mutter, die dann endlich ging, und wie immer die Türe hinter sich absperrte. Sie hörte hinter sich tappsende Schritte und schon stand Finnick neben ihr. Er sah sie unsicher an.  
  
„Finnick“, sagte sie, während sie noch auf die abgeschlossene Tür schaute. „Ich weiß, was wir mit diesem Fuchs machen.“  
  
Sie holten ihn wieder aus dem Schrank und setzten ihn auf den Armlehnensessel, dann fesselten sie ihn mit Bändern und Schals. Während ihrer Arbeit nahm sich Judy die Zeit, das Gesicht des bewusstlosen Tieres genauer anzuschauen: Er hatte eine lange und schmale Schnauze, seine Ohren waren spitz, wie die von Finnick, aber kürzer. Als sie seine Pfoten gefesselt hatte, strich sie ihm über das Fell seiner Arme und merke überrascht, wie weich es war.  
  
Sie und Finnick traten schließlich einen Schritt zurück und betrachteten ihr Werk. „Wie bekommen wir ihn jetzt wach?“  
  
„Ich weiß“, sagte Finnick. Er ging zu dem Sessel, kletterte auf eine der Armlehnen und bevor Judy fragen konnte, was er vorhatte, biss Finnick dem Fuchs in eines seiner Ohren.  
  
„Au!“ Nick war schlagartig wach. Sein Kopf und sein Ohr schmerzten. Er schüttelte sich und starrte nach rechts, wo er einen Fennek erblickte, der ihn angrinste.  
  
Nick schimpfte: „He, was ist mit dir los, Mann?“  
  
Das Grinsen des kleineren Fuchses wurde breiter und zeigte deutlich, dass es ihm nicht im entferntesten leid tat, dann sprang er vom Stuhl. Erst jetzt bemerkte Nick, dass er gefesselt war.  
  
„Was zur Hölle …“, Nick zerrte an den Bändern und Schals, (Bänder und Schals?!) aber die Knoten waren zu fest gezogen. „Na, toll, da werde ich von einer Ratte mit übergroßen Ohren als Geisel genommen!“  
  
Der Fennek starrte ihn an, aber dann erklang eine für Nick unbekannte Stimme: „Widerstand – Widerstand ist zwecklos!“  
  
Nick sah sich um und stellte fest, dass er noch in demselben Raum saß, in den er eingebrochen war und dann das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, und dass da jemand war, der sich hinter der Couch versteckt hatte. „Ich weiß nicht, wer du bist“, sprach die weiblich klingende Stimme weiter. „Aber ich habe keine Angst vor Dir!“  
  
„Was?“, fragte Nick. Er hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, was hier gerade vor sich ging.  
  
Die Gestalt kam hinter der Couch hervor und er sah, dass es eine Häsin war, die ein rosafarbenes Kleid anhatte. Wer trägt heutzutage noch Kleider? Sie hielt eine Bratpfanne in den Pfoten und schaute ihn mit einem feurigen Blick aus violetten Augen an. Ihm fiel auf, dass sie ein blaues Halsband trug.  
  
„Wer bist du?“, forderte das Häschen. „Und warum bist du hier?“  
  
Nick starrte sie noch immer an und konnte nur „Ah-ha“ murmeln.  
  
„Antworte mir!“, fauchte sie und versuchte dabei bedrohlich zu klingen. „Wer bist du? Und warum bist du hier?“  
  
„Warum ich hier bin? Nun, ich bin reingekommen und …“, er verstummte, sein Blick wanderte zu der Pfanne und er zählte Eins und Eins zusammen. „Du hast mich mit der Bratpfanne geschlagen!“  
  
Sie verschränkte die Arme. Genauso wie dem Fennek schien ihr ihre extreme Reaktion auf sein Eindringen nicht im Geringsten leid zu tun. „Du bist hier eingebrochen.“  
  
„… Stimmt“, musste Nick zugeben, „aber als ich hier rein bin, habe ich nicht versucht, dir den Schädel zu spalten.“  
  
„Zur Kenntnis genommen“, erwiderte der Hase. „Und jetzt sag mir, warum bist du hier? Bist du gekommen, um mich in Stücke zu reißen? Mir meinen Fuß abzuschneiden?“  
  
Nick überlegte und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er offensichtlich von einem geistesgestörten Hasen und einem Ratten-Fuchs gekidnappt worden war.  
  
„Was?“  
  
„Antworte mir!“ Sie hielt ihre Bratpfanne drohend in die Höhe, die viel einschüchternder wirkte als das Hase selbst. „Wer weiß sonst noch, dass ich hier zu finden bin?“  
  
„Entschuldige, ich habe mich wohl nicht richtig ausgedrückt“, erwiderte er: „ _Was?_ “  
  
Sie runzelte die Stirn und sah auf den Fennek. „Ich schätze, er ist nicht hier, um mir den Fuß abzuschneiden.“  
  
„Warum _um alles in der Welt_ sollte ich deinen Fuß abschneiden“, knurrte Nick auf. Seine Stimme wurde aus Frust immer lauter.  
  
„Schau: Ich habe nur einen Platz gesucht, um mich zu verstecken, aber ich muss dir gratulieren: du hast mich ganz offiziell derartig in Schrecken versetzt, dass ich das nie wieder versuchen werde. Ich habe meine Lektion gelernt, also lass mich jetzt gehen!“  
  
Der Hase sah ihn nur interessiert an: „Warum brauchst du einen Ort zum Verstecken?“  
  
Nick seufzte tief auf. „Hör mal zu, Möhrchen“  
  
„Mein Name ist Judy.“  
  
„… Sag mir das noch einmal, wenn es mich interessiert. Und jetzt pass auf: Ich würde mich nicht als einen der ehrenhaftesten Bewohner der Stadt bezeichnen. Um ehrlich zu sein, warum sollte ich es verheimlichen, ich bin ein Gauner und ein Dieb. Ich bin gefährlich und du lässt mich besser laufen, bevor du herausfindest, _wie _ gefährlich ich bin.“  
  
Aber das Häschen legte nur den Kopf etwas schief und schaute immer noch neugierig. „Was hast du gestohlen?“  
  
„Geld“, stieß er hervor. „Ich habe riesige Mengen Geld gestohlen. Von Banken und Geschäften und ich habe einmal eine ganze Stunde damit verbracht, die Post von Fremden zu durchwühlen, bis ich das Geburtstagsgeld von einem Neunjährigen gefunden habe, der draußen in Sahara Square lebt. Ich bin ein Dreckskerl, ich bin verrückt, völlig außer Kontrolle! _Du willst mich wirklich nicht in deinem Apartment haben!_ “  
  
Der Hase und der Fennek tauschten einen Blick aus, ein verschlagenes Grinsen um genauer zu sein und plötzlich fühlte es sich in Nicks Eingeweiden an, als hätte er einen Stein verschluckt.  
  
„Ich habe ein Angebot für Sie, Mister …?“  
  
„Wilde“, knurrte er, „Nick Wilde.“  
  
„Mister Wilde. Ich will, dass Sie mich zu dem Konzert nach draußen bringen.“  
  
Er kniff die Augen zusammen. „Konzert? Was für … oh, du meinst das Zeug, dass sie jedes Jahr für den vermissten Hasen veranstalten. Am anderen Ende von Zoomania?“  
  
„Ja, genau das“, sie strahlte und deutete auf ihn, „Du wirst mich dahin führen!“  
  
„Ha, ha, ha, … nein!“, antwortete Nick.  
  
Judy runzelte die Stirn und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Irgendetwas hat dich hierher gebracht, Nick Wilde. Nenn es Schicksal, nenn es Bestimmung …“  
  
„Ein verrückter Hase mit einer Bratpfanne“, schlug er vor.  
  
„Also habe ich mich dazu entschlossen, dir zu vertrauen“, setzte sie unbeirrt fort.  
  
„Eine furchtbare Entscheidung, ehrlich“, fiel Nick ihr ins Wort. Er fragte sich, ob sie überhaupt zuhörte.  
  
„Und das bedeutet, dass ich dir jetzt die letzte Chance geben, mir zu versprechen mich zu dem Konzert mitzunehmen.“ Sie verstummte und verschränkte die Arme und sah ihn fest und entschlossen an.  
  
Nick lächelte: „Ich muss dir was sagen, Möhrchen, komm her … nein näher … noch näher … ICH MACHE KEINEN HANDEL MIT VERRÜCKTEN HASEN MIT BRATPFANNEN!“  
  
Judy sprang zurück. Sie hatte ihr rechtes Ohr direkt neben Nicks Lippen gehabt. Sie starrte den Fuchs für einen Augenblick an, dann seufzte sie auf.  
  
„Eigentlich möchte ich das wirklich nicht tun, aber Sie lassen mir keine Wahl, Nick Wilde.“ Sie schaute Finnick an, der einen Stift, der wie eine Karotte aussah, aus seiner Tasche holte und ihr überreichte. Sie drückte auf einen Knopf an der Seite des Stiftes und Nicks Stimme erklang: „Ich habe riesige Mengen Geld gestohlen. Von Banken und Geschäften und ich habe einmal eine ganze Stunde damit verbracht, die Post von Fremden zu durchwühlen, bis ich das Geburtstagsgeld von einem Neunjährigen gefunden habe, der draußen in Sahara Square lebt. Ich bin ein Dreckskerl, ich bin verrückt, völlig außer Kontrolle! _Du willst mich wirklich nicht in deinem Apartment haben!_ “  
  
Nicks Augen traten hervor, als er erkannte, in was für einen Schlamassel er sich da selbst hineingeredet hatte, aus dem er ohne weiteres nicht mehr herauskommen würde.  
  
„Mein Freund Finnick hier hat mir gesagt, dass du verschlagen aussiehst und er hatte recht. Also hier ist der Deal“, fuhr die Häsin fort, während sie über den Ausdruck, den Nick machte, lächelte. „Du nimmst mich auf das Konzert mit und ich werde dir den Stift geben, wenn es vorbei ist, oder du wartest hier, bis morgen meine Mutter wieder zurückkommt. Sie wird _sehr _ daran interessiert sein, wer du bist und was du interessantes auf meinem Karottenstift zu erzählen hast, den sie mir letztes Jahr geschenkt hat. Oh, und wenn es dich interessiert: Meine Mutter ist die zweite Bürgermeisterin von Zoomania. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie der Polizei dann viel zu berichten hat.“  
  
Er starrte sie an, dann schaute er zu Finnick, der ihn bösartig angrinste, dann zurück zu dem Hasen. „Ok. Ich wollte das zwar nicht tun, Möhrchen, aber du lässt mir keine andere Wahl: Hier kommt der Hundeblick.“  
  
Dann ließ er seine Ohren fallen, senkte den Kopf etwas und schaute nach oben. Seine Pupillen wurden groß und glänzend. Er sah aus wie ein Welpe, dessen Herz gerade brach.  
  
Judy schaute ihn nur verwirrt an und wechselte dann einen Blick mit dem Fennek. „Ähm … was soll das bitteschön werden?“  
  
Dieses Karnickel hatte Glück, dass er gerade in diesem Moment gefesselt war. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er sie in diesem Moment erwürgt hätte, wenn er die Pfoten freigehabt hätte. „Na schön …“, grollte er und ließ den Hundeblick verschwinden. „Ich werde … dich … zu dem Konzert … bringen.“  
  
Judy strahlte und Nick wusste jetzt schon, dass das ein sehr, _sehr _ langer Tag werden würde.


	3. Spiegelbilder

Gerade, als sie Nick von seinen Fesseln befreit hatte, fiel Judy ein, dass es da noch ein Problem zu lösen gab.

„Wie kommen wir aus dem Apartment? Finnick kann durch die Lüftungsrohre krabbeln, aber du und ich passen da niemals durch. Vielleicht wenn wir …?

Nick räusperte sich lautstark: Während Judy laut nachgedacht hatte, war er einfach zur Tür hinübergeschlendert und hatte sie mit seiner geübten Kralle aufgesperrt. Judy grinste, nahm Finnick an der Pfote und zog ihn mit sich nach draußen.

„Wir lassen die Türe am besten aufgesperrt“, sagte Judy zu dem Fuchs, während sie sie hinter sich zuzog.

„Wir müssen vor deiner Mutter zurück sein“, meinte Finnick und Judy nickte zustimmend.

„Sprecht ihr von dem Schaf?“, fragte Nick.

„Ja, sie ist meine Adoptivmutter.“

„Hätte ich nicht vermutet.“ Seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus. „Aberjetzt mal im Ernst: Warum hast du nicht einfach _sie_ gefragt, dich zu diesem ach so wichtigen Konzert mitzunehmen?“

Judy wollte dem Fuchs auf keinen Fall etwas über ihre besondere Gabe erzählen, aber glücklicherweise, wie es ihr wohl immer passierte, half ihr Finnick aus der Patsche: „Weil wir ihr Geständnis nicht auf dem Karottenstift haben.“

Nick zog die Lefzen zurück und zeigte Finnick die Zähne, sagte aber nichts, als sie in den Fahrstuhl traten und den Knopf für das Erdgeschoss drückten.

Judy jauchzte begeistert auf, als die Kabine recht zügig Fahrt nach unten aufnahm und hielt sich an der Wand fest. „Das ist also ein Fahrstuhl? Wahnsinn!“

Nick schaute Finnick irritiert an, in der Hoffnung, dass der winzige Fuchs ihm irgendeinen Hinweis wegen des seltsamen Benehmens des Häschens geben würde, wurde aber enttäuscht. Als die Fahrt im Erdgeschoss endete und die Türen sich öffneten, wollte Judy gerade einen Schritt in die Lobby machen, als Nick sie am Arm packte und festhielt. Er suchte die Lobby schnell mit den Augen ab, dann nickte er und ließ sie los. Sie traten gemeinsam aus der Fahrstuhlkabine.

„Oh, mein Gott, oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott“, wiederholte sie immer und immer wieder. Sie ließ ihren Blick über die Menge der verschiedenartigen Tiere in der Lobby wandern. „Alles ist so _riesenhaft._ “ Sie schnappte nach Luft, als sie einen Elefanten und eine Giraffe erblickte, die gerade in einem Gespräch vertieft waren. „Und winzig.“ Ihre Augen wanderten zu einem Paar von Mäusen, das an ihnen vorbeilief und Judy missbilligende Blicke zuwarf, weil es von ihr angestarrt wurde.

Nick packte sie am Arm und begann sie etwas grob in Richtung der Eingangstür zu ziehen. „Hat dir deine Mutter nicht gesagt, dass es unhöflich ist, Leute einfach so anzustarren?“

„Nein“, sagte Judy und Nick konnte sie nur verdutzt ansehen.

Sie hatte fast die große Glastür erreicht, durch die man die Straße und den Park auf der anderen Seite sehen konnte, da stemmte Judy ihre Füße gegen den Boden und brachte Nick dazu stehenzubleiben. Er schaute sie fragend an.

„Warte.“ Sie musste etwas durchatmen. „Ich brauche noch einen kleinen Moment …“

„Wofür?“, wollte der Fuchs wissen. Er sah sich mit einem nervösen Gesichtsausdruck in der Lobby um.

„Das ist … das ist etwas Besonderes für mich, weißt du.“ Sie schaute auf Finnick, der sie mit vor Stolz leuchtenden Augen ansah und ihr bestätigend zunickte. Und dann schob Nick sie einfach durch die Tür. „Oh, hoppla“, murmelte er.

Judy stand draußen. Auf dem Gehsteig. Sie fühlte den von der Sonne erwärmten Beton unter ihren Füßen … das allererste Mal in ihrem Leben.

Die beiden Füchse kamen hinter ihr aus der Tür. Nick hatte seine Pfoten in die Hosentaschen gesteckt und ignorierte die Blitze, die ihm Finnicks Augen entgegenschleuderten.

Judy drehte sich um sich selbst, schaute auf die Gebäude, die ihr ganzes Leben von oben so klein ausgesehen haben, sie jetzt aber weit überragten. Ein glückliches Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, dann lief sie zu dem Park hinüber, ließ sich ins Gras fallen und rollte über die frische, duftende Rasenfläche. Sie blieb auf ihrem Rücken liegen und schaute in den Himmel, der sich leuchtend blau und wunderschön über ihr wölbte. Sie war endlich draußen. Sie war endlich frei.

„Was _tust_ du denn da?“ Nick beugte sich über sie und verdeckte mit seinem Körper die Sonne. Sein Gesicht zeigte einen besorgten und peinlich berührten Ausdruck. Ihm schien die ganze Situation recht unangenehm zu sein. „Steh auf!“

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das getan habe“, sie schnaufte und starrte ihn an. Dann sprang sie mit einem breiten Grinsen auf und packte seine Pfoten. „ _Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das getan habe!_ “

Nick konnte sie nur anstarren, als sie plötzlich nach Luft schnappte, seine Pfoten losließ und ihr Gesicht mit ihren bedeckte. „Oh Gott, Mutter wird außer sich sein!“

Sie drehte sich zu Finnick um, der sie jetzt auch erreicht hatte. „Aber das macht ja nichts. Sie wird es niemals erfahren, richtig?“

So ging es noch eine ganze Zeit weiter. Ihre Gefühle wechselten vom „Das ist der beste Tag meines Lebens“ zu „Ich bin eine furchtbare Tochter“ in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit hin und her. Nick bemerkte, dass sich allmählich eine kleine Menge Schaulustiger um sie herum bildete und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass früher oder später darunter ein Cop sein würde.

Er packte Judys Schulter und bremste sie mitten in ihrer Begeisterung, so dass sie ihm in die Augen sehen musste. „Hör zu, Möhrchen! Entweder brechen wir jetzt zu deinem blöden kleinen Abenteuer auf, oder du gibst mir den Stift und kehrst wieder in dein Apartment zurück. Entscheide dich. Jetzt!“

Judy runzelte die Stirn. Sie schien die Möglichkeiten kurz abzuwägen und dann nickte sie sich selbst zu. „Ich werde zu dem Konzert gehen“, sagte sie fest. Sie atmete ein paarmal tief durch und für einen Moment dachte er, dass sie in Ohnmacht fallen würde. „Du musst mich vielleicht dahin tragen.“

„Das wird ganz sicher nicht passieren“, widersprach Nick, beschloss dann aber, ihr eine Chance zu geben: „Aber wir werden als erstes losziehen, um dir Kleidung aus dem jetzigen Jahrhundert zu kaufen.“

Sie machte einen Schritt zurück, dann sah sie auf ihr Kleid herunter. „Was ist daran verkehrt?“

„Nichts, wenn du so aussehen willst, als ob du geradewegs aus einer kleinen Hütte mitten in der Prärie gekommen bist“, sagte er. „Um aber so wenig Aufmerksamkeit wie möglich zu bekommen, werde ich jetzt etwas von _meinem_ Geld ausgeben, um _dir_ neue Kleider zu kaufen.“

Seine Worte überraschten sowohl sie, als auch Finnick und Judy lächelte glücklich. „Das würdest du für mich tun?“

„Ich tue das für _mich_ “, verbesserte er sie und führte sie aus dem Park und die Straße hinunter. Er versuchte die Blicke der Passanten zu ignorieren, was nicht so einfach war, da Judy irgendwelche Wildfremden, die zufällig an ihnen vorbeikamen fröhlich grüßte. Es entging ihm aber nicht, dass sie offensichtlich große Raubtiere wie Wölfe oder Jaguare vermied. Schließlich riet ihr Finnick, dass sie nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen sollten, für den Fall, dass Bellwether, Nick vermutete, dass damit das Schaf gemeint war, in der Nähe wäre.

Nick führte sie zu einem Kleidergeschäft in der Nähe. Er und Judy betraten den Laden und wurden von einer gutaussehenden Antilope begrüßt. Er überließ Judy ihrer Obhut, um in dem Geschäft für sie passende Kleidung zu finden. Finnick hatte sich entschlossen draußen zu warten, während Nick den beiden Frauen folgte, um aufzupassen, dass sie nicht irgendetwas aussuchten, was sein Budget sprengen würde.

Judy stürzte sich auf einen Ständer mit langen Kleidern, aber Nick und die Antilope führten sie zu einer Abteilung mit normaler Alltagskleidung. Sie suchte sich durch Oberteile aller Farben, lange und kurze Hosen, bis sie endlich ein rosafarbenes langärmeliges Hemd mit Karomuster und eine Jeans aussuchte. Die Antilope meinte, dass die Farbauswähl prächtig zu ihrem Fell passen würde, während sie ihr die Umkleidekabinen zeigte. Nick blieb davor stehen.

Judy legte das Kleid über die geschlossene halbhohe Tür und zog sich als erstes die Jeans an. Ihr fiel sofort auf, dass sie sich damit viel besser bewegen konnte als in ihrem Kleid. Gerade als sie nach dem Hemd greifen wollte, sah sie, wie ihr Kleid sich etwas bewegte und rief nach draußen: „Versuch gar nicht den Stift zu klauen, den habe ich vorsichtshalber hier mit reingenommen.“

„Hatte ich nicht vor“, verteidigte sich Nick von der anderen Seite, aber an seinem Tonfall war zu hören, dass er log.

Als sie ganz angezogen war, kam Judy aus der Kabine, so dass Nick sie begutachten konnte.

„Wie sehe ich aus?“, frage sie ihn.

„Schau doch selber.“ Er deutete auf einen Ganzkörperspiegel für mittlere Tiere, der hinter ihr im Raum stand.

Ihr Atem stockte, als sie das erste Mal das Spiegelbild ihres Gesichts erblickte, das sie ansah. Sie tappte ein paar Schritte auf den Spiegel zu und legte eine Pfote auf die Glasfläche, ließ den Blick über ihr Spiegelbild wandern, über ihre großen, violetten Augen, ihr graues Fell, das runde Gesicht und die langen Ohren mit den schwarzen Spitzen. Das war sie.

„Was ist denn los?“, fragte Nick und ging ein paar Schritte, bis er hinter ihr stand. Judy schaute sich sein Spiegelbild an, das sie ansah.

„Ich habe … ich habe noch niemals mein Spiegelbild gesehen“, brachte sie heraus, während sie immer noch auf ihr Gesicht sah. „Wir haben keinen Spiegel in unserer Wohnung.“

Nicks Spiegelbild verzog das Gesicht, aber er sagte glücklicherweise nichts, wofür Judy dankbar war. Sie wollte nicht erklären müssen, warum ihre Mutter sich davor fürchtete, dass ein Spiegel zerbrechen könnte.

„Bin ich hübsch?“, frage sie. Sie war immer noch damit beschäftigt, ihr Bild mit dem, was sie in ihrer Vorstellung von sich hatte, zu vergleichen.

Nick blinzelte überrascht: „Was?“

„Bin ich hübsch?“, wiederholte sie und strich ihre Ohren glatt. „Ich habe noch niemals zuvor einen anderen Hasen gesehen, also habe ich keine Ahnung, ob ich ein hässlicher Hase bin oder nicht.“

„Nun …“, Nick runzelte die Stirn und suchte nach Worten. „Ich bin jetzt kein Experte, was Hasen angeht, aber ich würde _vermuten_ , dass du nicht … schlecht aussiehst.“

Sie lächelte: „Und bist du nach Fuchsmaßstäben gutaussehend?“

„Das ist doch wohl keine Frage!“, erwiderte er und hob seinen Kopf stolz in die Höhe. „Ich bin der heißeste Fuchs, den du jemals als Geisel nehmen konntest, Möhrchen.“

Judy kicherte. Sie bemerkte nicht, dass Nick wegsah und sich mit der Pfote den Hals rieb, so als wäre ihm die Unterhaltung irgendwie peinlich. Sie konnte ihre Augen immer noch nicht von ihrem Spiegelbild lösen und griff jetzt an ihr Halsband und schaute es sich an.

„Weißt du was“, sagte er. „Dieses Halsband passt irgendwie nicht zu deinem jetzigen Outfit. Warum nimmst du es nicht einfach ab?“

Er nahm die Pfoten hoch, um ihr zu helfen, das Band abzunehmen, aber Judy wich geradezu panisch von ihm zurück und stieß dabei rückwärts an den Spiegel. Sie presste ihre Pfoten schützend auf ihren Hals. „ _Nein!_ … Nein, danke. Mir gefällt es so, wie es ist.“

Nick sah sie etwas befremdet an, schüttelte dann aber einfach den Kopf. „So, dann entsorgen wir jetzt dieses Kleid und gehen endlich los.“

Nick war ganz froh, dass Judy nicht dagegen protestiert hatte, ihr Kleid wegzuschmeißen. Möglicherweise mochte sie es selber auch nicht so sehr. Sie traten aus dem Laden und trafen sich mit Finnick.

Judy freute sich über ihre neuen Klamotten und fragte Finnick eifrig, ob sie ihm auch gefielen. Der Fennek nickt nur einmal kurz und Judy lächelte strahlend. Nick war sich immer noch nicht über dieses seltsame Duo im Klaren: Sie waren vollkommen gegensätzlich. Seine Augen wurden schmal, als er Finnick ansah. Während sie die Straße hinunterliefen, hörte der Wüstenfuchs aufmerksam zu, als ihr das Häschen all die Kleider beschrieb, die sie in dem Laden gesehen hatte.

_Mag er sie?_ fragte sich Nick. _Nun, er muss sie wohl mögen, sonst wäre er nicht hier mit dabei. Aber mag er sie auf diese besondere Weise?_

Er dachte wieder an den Spiegel. Wie sie ihr eigenes Spiegelbild das allererste Mal in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte. Wie sie ihn gefragte hatte, ob sie hübsch war, und ganz einfach seine Meinung hören wollte und ihm vertraut hatte. Seine Haut kribbelte seltsam unter seinem Fell. Er musste diese beiden seltsamen Gestalten so schnell wie möglich loswerden.

* * *

Bellwether schnaubte verstimmt, während der Fahrstuhl sie ins Obergeschoss brachte. Unglaublich, dass Lionheart von ihr seinen ganzen Zeitplan für die kommende Woche eingefordert hatte. Er hatte sich eingebildet, dass er alles schon in dieser Woche erledigen könnte, um dann die ganze nächste frei zu haben! Und dann war er auch noch beleidigt gewesen, dass sie seine Gedanken in der Beziehung nicht vorausgeahnt hatte.

Sie atmete einmal tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen. Er hatte den einen oder anderen Hinweis über ihre Gehaltserhöhung fallen lassen und sie musste bis dahin einfach ruhig bleiben und ihre Arbeit machen.

Der Fahrstuhl gab ein Ping-Geräusch von sich, als er anhielt und die Türen sich öffneten. Sie trat heraus und ging auf die Tür zu. Als sie versuchte aufzusperren, setzte ihr Herz einen kurzen Moment aus: Die Tür war unverschlossen!

Bellwether stürzte in die Wohnung, rief nach Judy, bekam aber keine Antwort. Sie suchte und suchte, aber im tiefsten Inneren wusste sie schon, dass ihr Hase weg war. Sie begann fast zu hyperventilieren, ihre Gedanken rasten, sie versuchte sich auszumalen, wohin sie um alles in der Welt hingegangen sein könnte. Bellwether drehte sich langsam um, um aus dem Fenster zu blicken: Ganz Zoomania breitete sich unter ihr aus.

Das Schaf zog die Augenbrauen zu einem finsteren Blick zusammen.


	4. Chapter 4

Um zu ihrem Ziel zu gelangen, musste das ungewöhnliche Trio Tundra Town durchqueren, und obwohl Nick Judy eingeschärft hatte, keine Szene daraus zu machen, wenn sie das erste Mal in ihrem Leben Schnee unter ihren Pfoten spürte, drehte sie völlig durch.

Er musste einer Panikattacke nahe zusehen, wie das Häschen durch den Schnee hüpfte, sich herumwälzte und überschwänglich lachte.

„Es ist so kalt und knirscht so herrlich!“, jauchzte sie. Sie lag auf ihrem Bauch und Schneeflocken hingen in ihrem grauen Fell. Nick blickte nur schweigend auf Finnick hinunter.

„Ja, ja“, knurrte der kleinere Fuchs und ging zu Judy hinüber, um sie daran zu erinnern, dass es besser wären, wenn sie nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen würden.

„Genau“, stimmte sie zu. „Tut mir leid.“

Nick nahm sich vor, sich diesen Trick zu merken, denn irgendetwas in seinem Inneren sagte ihm, dass das Häschen in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft wieder herumhüpfen und lachen würde und er sich dabei fühlen würde, als müsse er vor Scham im Boden zu versinken.

Judy lief immer noch durch den tiefen Schnee, als sie auf eine Stelle trat, die sich plötzlich bewegte: Ein Wolf tauchte aus dem Schnee auf und gähnte laut. Judy quietschte vor Schreck auf und rannte zu Nick. Sie sprang auf seine Schulter und schlang ihre Arme und Beine um seinen Hals und seine Brust.

„Er wird mir den Fuß abreißen“, flüsterte sie voller Angst in Nicks Ohr, worauf der Fuchs genervt in den Himmel starrte.

„Tut mir leid, meine Hübsche“, sagte der Wolf und lächelte, wobei man seine Zähne sehen konnte. Er arbeitete seinen großen Körper aus der Schneewehe, in der der gelegen hatte, heraus und schüttelte den Schnee aus seinem Pelz. „Ich muss wohl eingenickt sein.“

„Im Schnee?“, fragte Nick. Judy umklammerte noch immer mit ihrem Armen schmerzhaft seinen Hals.

„Ich habe nur Verstecken mit meinen Enkelwelpen gespielt“, erklärte der Wolf, stand auf und streckte sich. „Da bin ich wohl eingeschlafen und wahrscheinlich ist ihnen langweilig geworden und sie sind davongezogen.“ Er nickte den Dreien zum Abschied zu und ging dann auch davon, während sie ihm verwirrt hinterherblinzelten.

Als der ältliche Wolf sich schon etwas entfernt hatte, schaute Nick auf Judy, die sich immer noch, wie um ihr bloßes Leben kämpfend, an ihn klammerte. „Sei vorsichtig“, warnte er sie. „Er kann wahrscheinlich deine Angst riechen.“

„Kann er das?“, wiederholte Judy und sah Nick an. Nick schaute finster und schob sie dann von seinem Rücken herunter. Er mochte es nicht berührt zu werden. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Fellhaare verzottelt und durcheinander wären, dort wo sie ihn angefasst hatte. „Was ist dein Problem?“

Judy sah zu ihm auf. „Was meinst du?“

„Du schaust alle Raubtiere so an, als würden sie dir bei nächster Gelegenheit die Kehle aufschlitzen,“, meinte er säuerlich, „so als ob du allen Ernstes glauben würdest, dass sie dich in Stücke reißen würden.“

„Lass sie in Ruhe!“ Finnick trat dazwischen, um Judy zu verteidigen. „Sie hatte noch niemals mit Raubtieren zu tun.“

„Aber sie hat mit uns zu tun“, erklärte Nick dem Wüstenfuchs, aber seine Augen waren immer noch auf Judy geheftet. „Wir _sind_ Raubtiere.“

„Aber das, … das ist etwas anderes“, stammelte sie. Sie schien unter Nicks Blick in sich zusammenzusinken. „Ich kenne Finnick schon seit Jahren. Er ist mein Freund. Und ich habe den Karottenstift, und so …“

„…so musst du keine Angst haben, dass ich mich auf dich stürzen könnte“, fauchte Nick mit zurückgezogenen Lefzen. Er drehte sich um und lief weiter. „Dann pass besser gut auf ihn auf, damit ich dir nicht deinen Fuß abkaue.“

„Nick, du verstehst das nicht“, drängte Judy und versuchte ihn einzuholen. „Es ... es ist …“

„Nein, er versteht das nicht“, knurrte Finnick, während auch er hinterherlief, „und er muss es auch nicht verstehen.“ Nick spürte, wie der Blick des Fenneks auf seinem Rücken brannte. „Er ist nicht dein Freund, Judy, er ist unser Führer.“

Nick rollte mit den Augen, aber er sprach nicht aus, was er gerade dachte: Dass Judy auch dann Raubtiere fürchten würde, selbst wenn sie nicht ihr Leben im Obergeschoss eines Wolkenkratzers verbracht hätte. Er lief weiter, aber seine Gedanken rasten: Er hatte wohl sein Geld an das Häschen verschwendet, aber wenn sie sich vor jedem Raubtier fürchten würde, dem sie über dem Weg liefen … dann würde er ihr auch einen gehörigen Grund dafür geben, sich zu fürchten.

Plötzlich hörte Nick Judys Magen knurren und sah über seine Schulter. Das Häschen sah beschämt und etwas verlegen aus. „Wir hätten vor dem Aufbruch etwas essen sollen“, sagte sie zu Finnick.

Nick widerstand dem Drang wegen dieser geradezu perfekten Gelegenheit breit zu grinsen.

„Oh, du bist hungrig?“, fragte er so beiläufig wie möglich, aber Finnick sah ihn trotzdem argwöhnisch an. „Ich kenne ein großartiges Lokal nicht weit von hier. Komm schon.“

* * *

„Und da wären wir: Die gefrorene Ente.“

Judy und Finnick starrten auf den Eingang der Bar, von der Nick wusste, dass die wildesten Typen, die Tundra Town zu bieten hatte, hier einkehrten.

„Also, Möhrchen“, Nick beugte sich zu ihr herunter und stützte seine Pfoten auf seinen Knien ab, so dass er sich mit ihr auf derselben Augenhöhe befand. „Bereit vor Begeisterung gleich den Verstand zu verlieren?“

„Ist es wirklich so toll?“, fragte sie. Das alte, dreckig und verkommen aussehende Gebäude wirkte auf sie etwas zweifelhaft.

„Du wirst gleich mit deinen pelzigen Ohren schlackern, weil ich verspreche Dir, sowas hast du noch nie zuvor gesehen.“

Judy und Finnick starrten ihn an. „Wow“, meinte Finnick, „das tut fast weh, es nur anzuhören.“

Augenblicke später trat Nick mit seinem Fuß die große Metalltür zur gefrorenen Ente auf. „Garçon, Ihren besten Tisch!“

Judy schnappte panisch nach Luft: Der ganze Raum war mit riesenhaften Tieren angefüllt, der Großteil davon waren Raubtiere.

„Wow, schau dir das an“, rief Nick verzückt, ergriff ihre Schultern und schob sie weiter in den Raum. „Wir haben heute Abend aber viele Eisbären hier drinnen.“

Er hatte recht: Es schien fast so, als wären sie in einen Schneesturm geraten, der nur aus weißem Fell bestand.

Große Augen folgten dem erschreckten Häschen, dem grinsenden Fuchs und dem Fennek, dessen Augen ebenfalls weit aufgerissen waren.

„Warte nur, bis du das Hauptgericht gekostet hast“, sagte Nick, als sie die Bar erreicht hatten und Nick sie angehoben und auf einen Barhocker gesetzt hatte, der größer war, als er selber. „Es heißt _Blut_ pudding.“

Der Wolf, der auf der anderen Seite der Bar stand, sah wirklich nicht sehr freundlich aus, er hatte sogar eine Narbe, die ihm quer über ein Auge lief. Judy starrte ihn mit Panik in den Augen an, während Finnick Nick bei der Pfote packte und ihn ein paar Schritte von dem Hasen wegzog.

„Du versuchst sie mit Absicht zu erschrecken“, zischte er den größeren Fuchs an.

„Sie erschrecken?“, Nick schnappte nach Luft und legte mit leidendem Gesichtsausdruck seine Pfoten auf sein Herz. „Wie kannst du nur auf den Gedanken kommen, dass ich versuche einen Hasen zu erschrecken, der mich mit einer Bratpfanne angegriffen und mich dann wie ein Paket verschnürt hat und anschließend erpresst, sie durch die ganze Stadt zu schleifen? Ich versuche nur, ihr zu helfen, ihre Angst vor Raubtieren zu bewältigen.“

Finnick schaute ihn immer noch finster an. „Wag es nicht, ihr irgendetwas zu unterstellen. Du weißt nichts über sie.“

„Und trotzdem mache ich Fortschritte“, erwiderte Nick ein wenig zu bösartig, während er sich umdrehte und zu dem zitternden Häschen zurückkehrte.

* * *

Judy sah sich im Raum um. Sie fühlte, dass alle Augen auf sie gerichtet waren, wie die Tiere hier sie durchschauten, ihre Gedanken lesen konnten und ihre Gabe des Glücks erkannten. Sie konnte förmlich spüren, wie sie sich schon darauf einstellten, ihr ihren Fuß abzusägen. Trotzdem brachte sie es über sich, von dem Wolf hinter dem Tresen ein Wasser zu bestellen. Er stellte ein viel zu großes Glas vor sie und drehte sich dann um, um sich mit einem anderen leeren Glas zu beschäftigen, indem er mit einem Tuch daran herumpolierte.

Nick kletterte auf den großen Barhocker, setzte sich neben sie und grinste selbstgefällig. Judy rutschte schutzsuchend zu ihm hinüber und drückte sich an seine Seite. Der Fuchs erstarrte, als er ihre Berührung spürte und schob sie dann auf die andere Seite des Hockers.

„Was macht ein Kaninchen hier drinnen?“, fragte ein dicker Eisbär. Er lehnte sich gegen den Tresen, der unter seinem Gewicht knirschte, währende der Wolf sein Glas füllte.

Judy wurde unter dem Blick des Bären immer kleiner.

„Sie sucht das _Abenteuer_ “, erwiderte Nick und schielte zu dem Bären hinüber. „Ist das Blut an deinen Zähnen? He, Möhrchen, schau mal da: Das sieht nach Blut auf seinen Zähnen aus.“

Judy sank noch weiter in sich zusammen, während der Bär Nick einen irritierten Blick zuwarf und schließlich wegging.

„Weiß du was, du siehst nicht so gut aus, Möhrchen.“ Nick lächelte sie an und stützte seinen Kopf seitlich auf die Pfote. „Viellicht sollten wir einfach gehen. Immerhin ist das hier ein fünf Sterne Restaurant, und wenn dir das hier schon zu viel ist, dann…“

Judy schluckte. Sie versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, aber irgendwie wollte ihr das nicht gelingen.

„Weißt du, wir können unseren kleinen Handel abkürzen“, schlug Nick vor. „Du gibst mir einfach den Stift und ich bringe dich zurück zu deiner sicheren, hübschen, kleinen Wohnung, wo es angenehm, sauber und raubtierfrei ist.“

Judy schaute ihn an: „Ich werde nicht …“

Plötzlich wurde Nick von einer großen Pranke gepackt und in die Höhe gehoben. Judy starrte mit offenen Mund den Eisbären an, der Nick am Kragen festhielt. Judy konnte an Nicks Gesichtsausdruck ablesen, dass sich die beiden schon vorher begegnet waren.

„Wilde“, knurrte der Bär.

„ _Kevin_.“ Nick grinste, obwohl in seinen Augen Angst zu erkennen war.

„Ich hatte gedacht, dass du klug genug wärst, deine hässliche Visage hier nicht mehr blicken zu lassen.“

„Nun, als erstes, wusste ich nicht, dass du hier sein würdest, und wenn wir schon dabei sind, über hässliche Visagen zu reden …“

Der Eisbär nahm ihn in den Schwitzkasten, um Nick zum Schweigen zu bringen. Judy zuckte zusammen. „Du weißt immer noch nicht, wann es besser für dich ist, deine Schnauze zu halten“, grollte der Bär und fletschte die Zähne.

Die plötzliche Angst um ihren Fuchs brachte Judy dazu, all ihren Mut zusammenzunehmen und sich auf wackligen Beinen vor dem Bären hinzustellen. „Hey!“, quietschte sie, obwohl sie versuchte mit der lautesten Stimme zu sprechen, die sie aufzubieten hatte. „Lass ihn wieder runter!“

Der Bär drehte ihr langsam sein Gesicht zu und Judy fühlte, wie sie unter den Augen des Raubtiers in sich zusammensank. „Bitte.“

„Deine Freundin?“, der Bär wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Nick zu.

„Ich würde es bevorzugen, mich auf eine Liaison mit dir einzulassen, als auch nur einmal mit ihr auszugehen“, stieß Nick grob hervor.

„Dann hab‘ ich eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht für dich“, erklärte ihm Kevin. „Die gute ist, dass du mich begleitest. Die schlechte ist, …“, er griff mit seiner riesenhaften Pranke nach vorne, las Judy von ihrem Hocker auf, die erschrocken aufquietschte. „… dass sie mitkommt.“

„Halt, warte“, riefen Nick und Judy gleichzeitig, als der Bär sich umdrehte und zu einer offenen Tür zu einem Nebenraum ging, aus der laute Musik drang.

„Oh, nein“, Nick schluckte.

„Oh, ja“, grinste Kevin. „Der Boss hat dich vermisst.“

„Das ist ja herzerwärmend“, brachte Nick heraus, aber seine Stimme zitterte. Er war an der Grenze hysterisch zu quietschen, während Judy sich verzweifelt daran zu erinnern versuchte, wie man atmet.

„Judy!“ Finnicks tiefe Stimme war zu hören und Kevin schaute über seine Schulter auf den winzigen Wüstenfuchs, der sich direkt hinter ihm aufgebaut hatte. „Lass sie sofort runter! Es ist nicht ihre Schuld, dass der Kerl ein Idiot ist!“

„Wenn du so um sie besorgt bist, dann komm doch einfach mit“, brummte Kevin nur und ging ungerührt in den Nachbarraum weiter. Finnick folgte ihnen tatsächlich.

* * *

 

Das Zimmer war kleiner als der Barraum. Ein paar Eisbären in schicken Anzügen, wie auch Kevin einen trug, saßen auf verstreut herumstehenden Sofas und tranken verschiedene Sorten alkoholischer Getränke. Der größte der Eisbären war so riesenhaft, dass sein Kopf fast an die Decke anstieß. Er stand an einem großen Tisch, auf den Nick und Judy abgesetzt wurden. Nick versuchte sofort zu flüchten, aber Kevin packte ihn und zwang ihn, sich hinzusetzen. Auch Judy setzte sich. Nachdem sie sowieso schon der Panik nah war, beschloss sie lieber nicht Nicks Gesichtsausdruck anzusehen. Es würde ihr nicht helfen, ruhiger zu werden.

Vor ihnen auf dem Tisch stand ein kleinerer Tisch und ein kleinerer Stuhl. Auf dem Stuhl saß eine Polarspitzmaus, das kleinste Lebewesen, das Judy jemals gesehen hatte.

„Hallo, Nicky.“ Die Stimme der Spitzmaus war leise, seine kleine Schnauze zuckte in Nicks Richtung. Nick schluckte. „H-H-Hallo, Mr. Big, Sir.“ Nick versuchte zu grinsen, aber es sah eher wie eine Grimasse aus. „Wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen.“

„Das ist richtig“, erwiderte Mr. Big. „Das letzte Mal, als ich dich gesehen habe, war, als du die kostbaren Erbstücke meiner Großmama gestohlen hast. Also Nicky: Wo ist das Teeservice hingekommen?“

„Ähm …“, brachte Nick heraus. Er konnte der Maus nicht in die Augen sehen und sein Blick wanderte ziellos durch die Gegend. „Ich bin sicher irgendwo, wo es schön ist. Wo es mit dem Respekt behandelt wird, der ihm gebührt.“

Mr. Big seufzte einmal tief auf. „Du hast es verkauft …?!“ Es war keine wirkliche Frage.

Eine bedrückende Stille trat ein. Finnick hatte es irgendwie geschafft, auf den Tisch zu klettern und sich an Judy heranzupirschen, aber keiner beachtete ihn. Alle Augen waren auf Mr. Big und Nick gerichtet.

„Kümmere dich um ihn.“ Mr. Big wedelte seine Pfote in Form einer Geste, die sagte, dass er Nick nie wieder lebendig zu Gesicht bekommen wollte. Nick wurde wieder von Kevin gepackt und hochgehoben.

„Warte, _warte_!“, Judy sprang auf und lief zu der Spitzmaus. „Bitte tut ihm nichts!“

„Halt“, befahl die Maus und Kevin, der schon dabei war, Nick aus dem Raum zu schleppen, stoppte augenblicklich.

„Judy“, flüsterte Finnick panisch, aber das Häschen sah Mr. Big fest in die Augen.

„Wer bist du?“, frage er.

„Ich heiße Judy, Sir“, begann sie mit etwas zittriger Stimme. „Und ich kann verstehen, dass Nick Ihnen etwas wirklich Schlimmes angetan hat, aber bitte tun Sie ihm nicht weh.“

Jetzt waren alle Augen auf sie gerichtet und sie sprach weiter: „Verstehen Sie, er ist mein Freund.“ Nicks Augen wurden vor Überraschung groß, aber Judy sah ihn nicht an. „Und ich … ich brauche ihn wirklich, genau jetzt. Er bringt mich zu dem Konzert morgen und das … das ist der Traum, den ich schon mein ganzes Leben hatte. Es zu sehen …“

„Hmm“, erwiderte die Maus. „Meine Liebe, es tut mir wirklich leid, aber du kennst nicht die ganze Geschichte: Ich habe Nick in mein Haus aufgenommen. Habe für ihn gesorgt, so als wäre er ein Teil von meinem Fleisch und Blut. Und dann hat er mein Vertrauen missbraucht. Ich kann ihm das nicht durchgehen lassen.“

„Wir machen doch alle Fehler“, versuchte sich Nick zu verteidigen.

„Kevin wird sicherlich keinen machen“, meinte Mr. Big beiläufig. „Jetzt los …“

„DADDY“, war plötzlich eine hohe Stimme zu hören und alle Tier im Raum verstummten. Ein mager aussehender Eisbär, der auch kleiner war als die anderen, betrat das Zimmer. Auf seinen Pranken saß eine hübsche Polarspitzmaus, die Kleider anhatte, von denen Judy seit heute Morgen wusste, dass sie die neueste Mode waren.

„Fru Fru“, Mr Big klang überrascht. „Ich dachte, du wolltest zu dieser Party gehen.“

„Sie wurde abgesagt“, jammerte sie also sie auf den Tisch abgesetzt wurde und zu ihrem Vater hinüberhuschte. „Die ganze Band ist plötzlich krank geworden.“

Ihr Vater ergriff ihre Pfote, die sie ihm entgegenstreckte, während sie ein enttäuschtes Seufzen von sich gab. „Ich wollte wirklich so gerne die Band hören. Ich habe mich schon die ganze Woche darauf gefreut.“

„Es tut mir leid, mein Schatz“, Mr. Big klang ehrlich betrübt.

„Ich kann singen“, sagte Judy, bevor sie darüber nachgedacht hatte. Sie sprang ein wenig in die Höhe, als sich alle Augen wieder ihr zudrehten.

„Wer ist das?“, fragte Fru Fru und beäugte Judy neugierig, dann schaute sie zu Nick. „Und was macht Nicky hier?“

„Er hilft mir dabei, dass mein Traum in Erfüllung geht“, sprach Judy weiter. Irgendwie fiel es ihr viel leichter, mit Fru Fru zu sprechen als mit ihrem Vater.

„Dein Traum?“ Fru Fru ließ die Pfote ihres Vaters los und ging zu Judy, die sich vor sie kniete, um auf annähernd derselben Augenhöhe zu sein.

„Da ist dieses Konzert, jedes Jahr an meinem Geburtstag, schon immer, solange ich mich erinnern kann. Ich möchte es mit meinen eigenen Augen sehen.“ Sie deutete auf Nick, der unfähig auch nur einen Muskel zu rühren, an Kevins Pranke baumelte. „Und ich brauche ihn, damit er mich dort hinbringt.“

Fru Fru drehte sich zu ihrem Vater um: „Daddy?“

„Nein“, sagte Mr. Big freundlich, aber entschlossen. „Du weißt ganz genau, was der Fuchs uns angetan hat.“

„Tu es nicht für ihn,“, erwiderte Fru Fru, „tu es für _sie_. Es ist ihr Traum!“

Mr. Big wirkte jetzt etwas unentschlossen, offenbar hatte seine Tochter einen gewissen Einfluss auf seine Entscheidungen.

„Ich werde Ihnen geben, was Sie wollen“, bot Judy an. Sie spürte Finnicks und Nicks Blicke, wie sie auf ihr ruhten. Die Maus sah sie an: „Du hast gesagt, du kannst singen?“ Sie nickte: „Ja, Sir.“

„Meine Tochter ist wegen der Band, die sie sich heute eigentlich anhören wollte, enttäuscht. Wenn es dir gelingt, sie mit deinem Gesang glücklich zu machen, dann lass ich dich und den Fuchs ziehen. Jedenfalls solange er verspricht, nie wieder hier aufzutauchen.“

„Werde ich nicht, ich verspreche es“, war Nick augenblicklich zu hören.

Alle Augen waren auf Judy gerichtet, als sie sich hinstellte und einmal tief durchatmete. Sie rief sich kurz die wenigen Lieder, die sie kannte, wieder ins Gedächtnis, dann beschloss sie, eines der Lieder zu singen, die sie von dem Konzert her kannte. Nur dank ihres und Finnicks großartigen Gehörs hatten sie den Text von ihrem Hochhausapartment aus überhaupt verstehen können. Sie begann leise, versuche erst die richtige Stimmlage zu finden, hörte die Worte, wie sie klangen. Bisher hatte sie nur für Finnick gesungen und so schaute sie nur in seine Richtung. Trotz seiner gerunzelten Stirn sah sie in seinen Augen Bestätigung und ihr Mut wuchs.

„Lauter!“, rief ein Eisbär, der weiter weg stand. Judy warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter und sah dort Nick, der sie anstarrte. In seinen Augen war eine Mischung von Angst und Überraschung zu sehen. Er hätte niemals von ihr erwartet, dass sie sich für ihn einsetzen könnte. Ihre Stimme schwoll an.

Gerade als sie beim Refrain ankam, traute sie sich, einen Blick auf Fru Fru zu werfen: Die kleine Maus zeigte ein breites Lächeln und Judy erwiderte es. Sie drehte sich und sang den Refrain, ihre Stimme erfüllte den ganzen Raum, während alle wie gebannt auf sie blickten: Mr. Big, Fru Fru und die Eisbären waren völlig verzaubert, Finnick zeigte ein für ihn ungewöhnliches Lächeln, voller Stolz, und Nick starrte sie einfach an, unfähig irgendetwas zu tun.

Judy tanzte auf dem Tisch, während sie sich vorstellte, das Gleiche morgen auf dem Konzert zu tun. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie sie in ihrem winzigen Zimmer getanzt hatte und genau in diesem Moment, in dieser eiskalten Bar, umgeben von riesigen furchteinflößenden Raubtieren, die sie einfach mit einem einzigen Prankenhieb in Stücke reißen könnten, war sie glücklich, glücklich, dass sie ihren Turm verlassen hatte.

Irgendwann hatte Kevin per Handzeichen den Befehl erhalten, Nick wieder auf den Tisch abzusetzen und der Fuchs sank vor Erleichterung fast in sich zusammen. Aber Judy hatte ihn nicht wahrgenommen. Sie wirbelte herum, ihr Augen geschlossen, während sie die letzten Zeilen des Liedes sang und dann aus Versehen auf ihn prallte. Nur dadurch, dass Nick sie an der Taille packte, konnte er sie beide davor bewahren, umzustürzen. Judy riss ihre Augen auf. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie so im Arm gehalten wurde. Dann ließ Nick sie los und beide machten einen kleinen Satz zurück, Judys Haut unter ihrem Fell prickelte in einer Art, wie sie es noch niemals zuvor gespürt hatte.

Der ganze Raum war plötzlich mit Applaus erfüllt. Alle klatschten und Fru Fru sprang auf Judy zu. „Das war fantastisch!“, rief sie aus, „Viel besser als die Band, die ich hören wollte!“

„D-Danke.“ Judy war von dem Applaus und dem Lob ein wenig verlegen.

Genau in diesem Moment trat ein anderer Eisbär in den Raum, kam zum Tisch und lehnte sich zu Mr. Big hinunter. „Sir, wir haben draußen ZPD-Patrouillen ausgemacht. Sie könnten hier reinkommen.“

Blitzartig packte Nick Judy an der Pfote und zog Finnick an seinem Kragen mit sich.

„Danke für Ihre Großzügigkeit, Mr. Big“, rief Nick der Polarspitzmaus noch zu, als er Judy schon aus dem Raum schob. Finnick stolperte fast unter Nicks Griff. „Es war nett, Sie mal zu treffen, und hoffentlich kreuzen sich unsere Wege nie wieder.“

Dann waren sie aus dem Zimmer gestürzt und Judy musste feststellen, dass sie noch nicht einmal Zeit gehabt hatte, auf Wiedersehen zu sagen, als sie schon auf der Straße vor der Bar standen.


	5. Zufall oder Glück?

Gerade als sie aus der Bar huschten, konnte Judy gerade noch ein schwarz-weiß-lackiertes großes Fahrzeug sehen, wurde aber dann von Nick schon die Straße hinuntergezogen und es war außer Sicht.

Sie stapften durch die Schneewehen. Finnick, der schon kurz davor war, Nick zu beißen, bevor dieser ihn losgelassen hatte, kämpfte sich hinter den beiden größeren Tieren durch den Schnee. Er hatte Schwierigkeiten Schritt zu halten, weil er immer wieder stecken blieb, lehnte aber trotzdem jegliche Hilfe ab.

„Also“, begann Nick zu sprechen, als sie Seite an Seite durch den Schnee gingen. Sie summte immer noch das Lied, das sie gesungen hatte. Sie war noch voller Hochgefühle über das, was in der gefrorenen Ente geschehen war. „Das war schon etwas besonders da drinnen.“

„Verdammt richtig!“, jauchte Judy auf, und haute ihm auf den Arm. „Au!“ Nick verzog schmerzverzerrt seine Schnauze.

„Oh, tut mir leid“, Judy entschuldigte sich sofort, als sie sah, dass der Fuchs sich seinen Arm rieb.

„Mmmm“, er blieb stehen und sah sie an. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, dann rollte er mit den Augen, aber dieses Mal wirkte sein Augenrollen viel freundschaftlicher als vorher.

„Also …“, wiederholte Judy sein erstes Wort, „wie lange hast du schon mit Mr. Big zu tun?“

„Entschuldige, Möhrchen“, wehrte Nick ab. „Ich bin nicht der Typ für Hintergrundgeschichten. Aber trotzdem fange ich mich mehr und mehr an für deine zu interessieren.“

Judy schluckte, ihre Pfote wanderte instinktiv zu ihrem Halsband. Nicks Augen folgten der Bewegung. „Ich weiß, ich sollte das Halsband nicht erwähnen … oder die Schafmama … wegen der Haustierratte da drüben trau ich mich gar nicht zu fragen.“

„Was?“, war Finnick hinter ihnen zu hören, aber die beiden beachteten ihn gar nicht.

Nick blieb stehen. „Also habe ich diese eine Frage: Wenn du schon dein ganzes Leben in dieser kleinen Wohnung warst, wieso hast du dann diese Angst vor Raubtieren entwickelt?“

Judy zog die Stirn kraus, überlegte, was sie sagen konnte, etwas, was das ganze erklären würde, ohne ihre Gabe des Glücks zu verraten. Aber dann hörten sie den Klang von Polizeisirenen. Ihre Ohren sprangen in die Höhe und zuckten, als sie sich in der Straße umsah, um nach den Lichtern der Fahrzeuge Ausschau zu halten.

„Was ist denn?“, fragte Nick, der scheinbar die Sirenen noch nicht gehört hatte.

„Wir sollten …“, begann Judy, aber genau in diesem Moment kam ein Patrouillenfahrzeug um die Ecke gebogen. Es schlingerte über die schneebedeckte Straße.

Einen Herzschlag lang starrten sie beide auf den ZPD-Kreuzer, dann stießen sie und Nick gleichzeitig „Lauf“ hervor. Judy hielt nach Finnick Ausschau, aber der kleine Fuchs war nirgends zu sehen. Sie kannte ihn und wusste, dass er sich sofort versteckt hatte, als er den Klang der Sirenen gehört hatte.

Nick, der vor ihr rannte, versuchte zu bremsen, als ein anderes Polizeifahrzeug auf seinem Weg auftauchte, rutschte aber aus und fiel schmerzhaft auf seinen Schwanz. Aus dem Fahrzeug, das vor ihn zum Stehen gekommen war, stieg ein grimmig aussehender Büffel. Er starrte auf Nick herunter, der unter dem Blick in sich zusammensank. Judy hielt neben ihm an, als ein Wolf und ein Nashorn aus dem Fahrzeug hinter ihnen sprangen. Das Nashorn hob Nick vom Boden auf, der in dem Moment anfing, wie wild zu strampeln und um sich zu schlagen, die Augen vor Angst weit aufgerissen.

„Lasst ihn runter“, befahl Judy. Sie sprang in die Höhe, um ihren Freund zu packen und ihn aus dem Griff des riesigen Tieres zu befreien, aber der Wolf hatte sie vorher geschnappt und ehe sie sich versah, waren sie und Nick mit einer Handschelle aneinandergefesselt.

„Lass es sein, Wilde“, befahl der Büffel. „Du hast doch nicht ernsthaft geglaubt, dass du dich ewig vor uns verstecken könntest. Und jetzt bringen wir dich endlich wieder dahin, wo du hingehörst.“

Judy zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. War Nick schon einmal vorher im Gefängnis gewesen? Der Büffel gab dem Nashorn und dem Wolf die Anweisung, sie auf die Wache zu bringen und Nick und Judy wurden in den hinteren Teil des Polizeifahrzeuges geworfen.

In dem Moment, als Nick spürte, dass er nicht mehr festgehalten wurde, versuchte er sich sofort mit einem beherzten Sprung aus der noch offenen Wagentür zu retten. Er kugelte Judy dabei fast den Arm aus, mit dem sie an ihn gefesselt war. In diesem Moment wurde die Tür jedoch zugeschlagen und beide waren in dem Fahrzeug gefangen, das unmittelbar danach Fahrt aufnahm.

Nick trommelte mit der freien Faust gegen die Fenster und die breite Scheibe, die sie von den Polizisten vorne trennte. Die beiden zeigten nicht das geringste Anzeichen, dass sie etwas von Nicks Hämmern und Schreien hörten. Judy vermutete, dass die Scheiben schalldicht waren.

„Nein, nein, nein, so kann es nicht enden“, jammerte Nick und kratzte über die Glasscheibe. „Ich kann nicht zurück, ich kann nicht zurück!“

„Nick …“

Er rammte seine Schulter gegen die Tür und stieß dann einen bellenden Schmerzlaut aus.

„Nick …“

„Möhrchen, bitte hilf mir. Wir können zusammen die Tür einschlagen, oder … oder …“

„Nick …“

„Was?“ Er spuckte fast, als er sich ruckartig zu ihr umdrehte.

Judy versucht zu schlucken, aber der Kloß in ihrem Hals machte es ihr schwer. Sie fühlte die Schuld, wie sie in ihrem Herzen brannte. „Es tut mir leid.“

Das war alles ihre Schuld, alles wegen ihres blöden Traums, Bellwether würde herausfinden, was sie getan hatte und Nick würde eingesperrt werden. „Es tut mir so sehr leid.“

Nicks Anspannung wich von ihm. Er setzte sich neben sie. Judy schlang ihren Arm um ihn und begann zu weinen.

„Das ist alles meine Schuld“, schluchzte sie. Nick sah sie etwas unbeholfen an, dann atmete er einmal tief durch. „Nein, es ist meine Schuld. Ich bin für das, weswegen ich eingesperrt werde, verantwortlich. Du hast nichts damit zu tun.“

„Aber sie haben dich nur wegen mir erwischt“, widersprach Judy. Die Tränen ließen ihre Sicht verschwimmen.

Sie schwiegen einen Augenblick. Dann sprach Nick: „Na ja, wahrscheinlich werden wir uns nicht wiedersehen, wenn wir das Revier erreicht haben. Da kann ich dir auch mein dunkelstes Geheimnis anvertrauen.“ Er sah sie mit einem ernsten Blick an und wartete bis er ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit hatte. „Mein zweiter Name ist Piberius.“

Judy kicherte schwach. „Mir gefällt der Name.“ Aber was ihr am meisten gefiel, war sein Versuch sie aufzumuntern, trotz allem, was geschehen war, obwohl sie ihn gezwungen hatte, sie zu führen, obwohl er wegen ihr ins Gefängnis gehen würde.

Er verdiente es, die Wahrheit zu wissen: „Ich habe die Macht des Glücks.“

Nick schaute sie einen Augenblick an, so als würde er erwarten, dass sie gleich auflachen würde und ihm sagen würde, dass sie einen Witz gemacht hätte. Sie tat es nicht und er zeigte einen verwunderten Blick. „Hä?“

Judys Augen wurden plötzlich groß, sie reckte den Kopf in die Höhe. „Ich … habe ... die Macht … des Glücks!“

Sie sprang auf und lief zur Wagentür und zog Nick mit der Handschelle mit sich. Sie versuchte die Tür zu öffnen, während sie all ihre Willenskraft auf das Schloss konzentrierte. Sie biss die Zähne bei dem Versuch zusammen, sich so stark wie sie nur konnte auf ihr Glück und die Verriegelung zu konzentrieren.

„Komm schon, komm schon“, flehte sie, ohne nachzugeben.

„Möhrchen.“ An Nicks Stimme war zu hören, dass er sich ernsthafte Sorgen um ihren Geisteszustand machte. „Warum lässt du es nicht einfach …“

Plötzlich tauchte ein bekanntes Ohrenpaar auf der anderen Seite des Wagenfensters auf und dann öffnete sich dir Tür. Finnick hing trotz der Geschwindigkeit draußen am Türgriff. „Auspuff“, war alles was er sagte.

Hinter ihm sah Judy, dass sie gerade über eine Brücke fuhren und unter ihnen waren so weit das Auge reichte große Bäume und Gebüsche zu sehen. Finnick hatte ihr früher einmal davon erzählt: Sie waren im Amazonasviertel. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie der Wolf sich gerade umdrehte, um nach ihnen zu sehen. Sie schrie auf. „Springen und abrollen!“

Nick zögerte: „Springen und wa …“. Das letzte Wort verwandelte sich in einen Schrei als Judy aus dem fahrenden Auto sprang und Nick an den Handschellen mit sich riss. Finnick sprang neben ihnen in dieselbe Richtung. Ihre starken Hasenbeine hatten sich so kräftig abgedrückt, dass sie über das Geländer der Brücke flogen. Dann fielen sie durch das Blätterdach des Regenwaldes. Judy presste die Augen zusammen, als sich durch die Baumkronen stürzten und dabei riesige Blätter mit sich rissen. Sie konzentrierte sich auf eine sichere Landung.

Die drei landeten auf einem großen Blatt, das ihren Sturz bremste, indem es sich bog bis es die durchweichte Erde berührte. Sie rollten von dem Blatt und glitten auf den Boden ohne einen einzigen Kratzer.

Judy atmete ein paarmal tief durch und versuchte ihren rasenden Herzschlag wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Finnick stand langsam auf. Er hatte sich schon wieder beruhigt und wirkte sogar gelassen. Im Gegensatz dazu schnaufte Nick wie ein Rennpferd. Er tastete sich selbst nach Verletzungen ab und seine Augen waren so groß, dass es aussah, als würden sie ihm gleich aus den Höhlen treten.

Judy konnte wieder Luft holen und jauchzte begeistert auf: „Wir haben es geschafft.“

„WIE IST DAS PASSIERT!“, brüllte Nick geradewegs heraus.

„Wir haben es geschafft!“ Judy sprang auf ihre Pfoten und hob Finnick in die Höhe. Sie wirbelte mit ihm herum. „Finnick, du warst wundervoll!“

Nick, der noch immer mit den Handschellen an den Hasen gefesselt war, wurde im Kreis um Judy mitgerissen, während sie herumtanzte. Sein Fell sträubte sich, als er versuchte zu erfassen, was gerade geschehen war.

„Wir sind gerade aus einem fahrenden Auto gesprungen … von einer Brücke … in den Baumwipfeln von Urwaldbäumen … WIESO HABEN WIR KEINEN KRATZER? WARUM HABEN WIR DAS ÜBERLEBT!?“

„Nick …“

„SOWAS ÜBERLEBT MAN NICHT!“

„Nick …“

„DAS WIDERSPRICHT JEDER LOGIK UND PHYSIK UND ALLEM ANDEREN, WAS MAN IN DER SCHULE ÜBER WISSENSCHAFT JEMALS GEHÖRT HAT!!!“

„Nick!“

„WAS?!“

Judy setzte ihren kleinen Wüstenfuchsfreund, der, während sie ihn umarmt und begeistert herumwirbelt hatte, ununterbrochen protestiert hatte, ab. Sie schaute dem Rotfuchs in die Augen. „Da gibt es etwas, was du wissen solltest.“

Nick schaute sie an und dann sah er auf Finnick herunter, der zu grinsen begann. Nick atmete zittrig aus. Er war an der Grenze zur Hysterie: „Warum lächelt er mich an?“


	6. Bellwethers Reprise

Die drei waren über eine halbe Stunde durch das dichte Unterholz gestapft, als sich plötzlich der Regenwald lichtete und sie auf eine Straße trafen. Ihre Felle waren durchnässt und ihre Füße taten weh. Mittlerweile war die Nacht hereingebrochen. Der Himmel hatte sich verdunkelt und die Sterne funkelten über ihnen. Sie entdeckten eine Bank und ließen sich dankbar darauf nieder, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Nick hob seine Pfote, um die Handschellen genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen. „Wenn ich eine Büroklammer oder etwas Ähnliches hätte, dann wäre die Sache gleich erledigt.“

Ihre Augen wanderten zu einem Mülleimer, der direkt neben der Bank stand, und ohne großes Federlesen kletterte Finnick kopfüber hinein. Judy und Nick konnten nur noch seinen Schwanz sehen, der aus dem Eimer herausschaute, während Finnick den Inhalt durchwühlte.

Wenige Augenblicke später tauchte er wieder auf und hielt ein abgelecktes Holzstäbchen, das früher mal zu einem Eis gehört hatte, in die Höhe.

„Vielleicht hätte ich erklären sollen, was eine Büroklammer ist“, meinte Nick und zeigte auf das Holz. „Das hier ist auf jeden Fall keine Büroklammer.“

„Oh, ist das so?“ In Finnicks Stimme war wieder triefender Sarkasmus zu hören. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Judy ihm den Eisstiel abgenommen und rammte ihn in das Schlüsselloch ihrer Handschellen. Sie drehte ihn hin und her, während sie ihre Augenbrauen konzentriert zusammenzog.

„Möhrchen“, begann Nick. „Ich sehe ja, dass du dir Mühe gibst, aber es ist völlig unmöglich, damit …“

Klick.

Judy rieb sich kurz ihr Handgelenk und machte sich dann an Nicks Handschelle. Das Schloss gab fast sofort nach.

„Ok. Fein. Das wars. Ich gebe den gesunden Tierverstand hiermit auf!“, rief Nick in den Himmel, während er die Handschellen über die Straßen in ein Gebüsch schleuderte.

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich die Gabe des Glücks habe“, erinnerte Judy ihn. Finnick hatte sich neben sie gesetzt und war dabei, den Müll, der noch in seinem Fell hing, heraus zu zupfen.

„Ja, ja, hast du.“ Nick sah prüfend an ihr hinauf und hinunter. „Ich kann nur nicht gerade behaupten, dass ich an Glück glaube. Aber nachdem wir einen Sturz aus riesiger Höhe überlebt haben und du ohne Probleme ein Handschellenschloss mit einem Eisstiel öffnen kannst, … glaube ich, dass ich jetzt soweit bin, dass ich mir anhören kann, was du zu erzählen hast.“

Also erzählte Judy ihm ihre Geschichte. Dass sie dank einer seltenen, zauberhaften Blume geboren wurde und sie seitdem das Glück magisch anzog. Sie erzählte ihm auch, dass dies den Tod ihrer Eltern verursacht hatte und sie sich für alle Zeit in einer Wohnung verstecken musste. Nick hörte ihr aufmerksam zu. Erst als sie geendet hatte, meinte er: „Also deshalb hast du solche Angst vor Raubtieren …“

„Ja“, gab sie zu. Dann sagte sie aber schnell: „Aber jetzt habe ich keine Angst mehr! Ich bin mir sicher, dass sich Mutter geirrt hat. Die Stadt ist so groß und so schön. Und es gibt so viele unglaubliche Tiere hier.“ Sie lächelte Nick an. „Danke. Danke, dass du mich hierher mitgenommen hast.“

Der Fuchs sah sie einen Augenblick an, ohne dass eine Regung an seinem Gesicht zu sehen war, dann wanderten seine Augen zu ihrem Halsband. Instinktiv bedeckte ihre Pfote es schützend, bevor sie es überhaupt bemerkte.

„Hat das irgendetwas mit deinem Glück zu tun?“

Sie nickte. „Meine Mutter hat es gemacht, dass ich es kontrollieren kann. Dass es nicht auf jeden hinausstrahlen würde.“

„Wäre das denn so schlecht?“, fragte er. „Das Halsband sieht eher wie eine Leine aus.“

„Natürlich wäre es schlecht“, erwiderte sie hitzig, ohne seinen letzten Satz überhaupt gehört zu haben. „Wenn ich mein Glück nicht kontrollieren könnte, wäre es so, als ob ich die Gabe gar nicht hätte. Und wenn ich sie nicht hätte … was wäre ich denn dann?“

Nick sah sie an, so als ob er ihre Frage nicht verstanden hätte. „… Du bist Judy.“

Sie blinzelte, dann sah sie ihn überwältigt an. Es war so eine einfache Antwort. Nur drei Wörter. Aber sie bedeuteten etwas, das Judy niemals gedacht hätte: Selbst ohne ihr Glück war sie jemand. Und dieser Fuchs, den sie erst seit einem Tag kannte, sah nicht ihr Glück. Er sah sie selbst. Nicht einmal ihre eigene Mutter hatte sie ohne ihr Halsband gesehen …

Nick sprang plötzlich auf, in seinem Gesicht war Angst zu sehen: „Warum weinst du?!“

„Oh, tut mir leid“, Judy wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Sie schluckte und atmete zittrig.

„Jetzt ganz ruhig, Wilde!“, sagte Finnick, aber er lächelte.

„Ich habe es nicht mit Absicht gemacht“, widersprach Nick.

„Es geht mir gut. Es geht mir gut.“ Judy atmete tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen. Sie sah zu ihm auf. „Und du … bist schon vorher festgenommen worden?“

„Nun“, Nick zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Ich erspare dir die traurige Geschichte von dem kleinen Waisenjungen Nick Piberius Wilde.“

Sie rutschte näher an ihn heran, die Ohren aufgerichtet und in seine Richtung gedreht. Sie lächelte erwartungsvoll und Nick musste bei dem Anblick schwach kichern.

„Ich sag nur so viel: Ich war einer der wenigen Raubtiere im Waisenhaus. Und sie erzählten mir alle, dass ich hinterhältig wäre, und dass man mir niemals trauen könnte. Und genau aus diesem Grund würden niemals irgendwelche Tiere vorbeischauen, um mich zu adoptieren und so war es dann auch. Als ich groß geworden war, habe ich dann das Waisenhaus verlassen und habe damals beschlossen, der Welt zu zeigen, dass ich genau das bin, was sie von mir dachten. Und eine ganze Weile ging das auch ziemlich gut … bis ich einen reichen Ziegenbock um sein Geld gebracht habe.“

„Was ist passiert?“

„Ich habe eine kleine ‚Wette‘ mit ihm durchgezogen und als er verloren hatte, wurde er wütend. Er brüllte, dass er zu schlau sei, um sich von einem Fuchs hereinlegen zu lassen. Ich versuchte mich einfach zurückzuziehen, aber er war ein schlechter Verlierer. Er hat mich angegriffen und ich habe mich verteidigt. Das nächste was ich weiß ist, dass die Ziege auf dem Boden lag und herumbrüllte, dass ich ihn attackiert hätte.

„Und alle haben ihm geglaubt“, vermutete Judy.

Er nickte. „Ich wurde verurteilt. Sie sagten, ich sei ein bösartiges und gefährliches Tier. Die setzten mir einen Maulkorb auf und ich wurde ins Gefängnis gesteckt. Als es mir gelungen ist, zu entkommen, habe ich mir geschworen, dass ich nie wieder dorthin zurückkehren werde.“

Judy lehnte sich an seine Schulter. Sie wollte versuchen ihn irgendwie zu trösten, wusste aber nicht, wie.

„Es tut mir leid. Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, hätte ich dich nicht gezwungen, mich zu begleiten.“

„Sie haben mich schon eine ganze Weile gejagt, bevor wir uns getroffen haben.“

Das Häschen lächelte an seiner Seite. „Ich wollte nur sagen, ich glaube nicht, dass du heimtückisch und nicht vertrauenswürdig bist.“

„Dann wärst du aber die Erste“, erwiderte Nick, dann stand er plötzlich auf. Judy verstummte und schaute zu ihm auf. Nick schaute plötzlich sehr nervös aus. „Ich werde mal ... ich werde uns mal einen Platz für die Nacht suchen“, beschloss er und ging dann davon.

Judy lächelte hinter ihm her, als er förmlich die Flucht ergriff. Seine sich schnell entfernenden Schritte klangen so, als wäre ihm die Situation irgendwie peinlich. Judys Lächeln wurde breiter.

„Ich hab‘s gesehen“, sagte Finnick, als Nick außer Sicht war.

Judy sah auf ihn herunter: „Was denn?“

„Du magst ihn!“, zog er sie auf.

„Was? Nein! Ich habe nur …“

„Ja, ja“, Finnick wedelte abwehrend mit der Pfote, während er von der Bank heruntersprang. „Während du dir ein paar Ausreden ausdenkst, werde ich mal aufpassen, dass der kriminelle Fuchs nicht versucht, abzuhauen.“

Als auch der Wüstenfuchs nicht mehr zu sehen war, streckte sich Judy auf der Bank aus. Sie ließ den Blick über die Sterne wandern und schloss dann langsam die Augen.

Kurz bevor sie in den Schlummer glitt, erklang plötzlich eine Stimme, die sie zu hören nicht erwartet hatte, indem sie ihren Namen rief. Sie riss die Augen auf und sah ein Schaf, das auf sie mit vor Enttäuschung gerunzelter Stirn herabsah.

„Mutter!“ Judy sprang auf. „Was tust du hier? Wie hast du mich gefunden?“

„Oh, das war leicht“, erwiderte Bellwether ruhig und schaute Judys neue Kleidung abschätzig an. „Ich habe nur den schneidenden Klang des absoluten und vollkommenen Verrats gehört und bin ihm gefolgt.“

„Es tut mir leid“, versuchte Judy sich zu entschuldigen. „Ich weiß, du wolltest, dass ich daheimbleibe, aber ich habe es einfach nicht länger in dieser Wohnung ausgehalten! Und Mutter, ich habe so viele unglaubliche Dinge gesehen und ich …“, ihre Augen wanderten über den Boden hinweg, während ein kleines Lächeln über ihre Lippen huschte, „… ich habe jemanden getroffen.“

„Du meinst den gesuchten Fuchs?“, fragte Bellwether und ihre Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus. „Oh, ich bin so stolz auf dich. Jetzt lass uns nach Hause gehen.“ Sie griff Judys Pfote und versuchte sie mit sich die Straße hinunterzuziehen, aber Judy stemmte ihre Füße gegen den Boden. „Er ist nicht so, wie du glaubst“, widersprach sie. „Nichts ist so, wie du es mir erzählt hast. Nick interessiert sich nicht für mein Glück. Er mag mich um meiner selbst willen.“

„Judy, wir gehen jetzt!“

„Nein!“ Judy riss ihre Pfote aus Bellwethers Huf. Sie sah das Schaf, das einen bestürzten Gesichtsausdruck zeigte, mit einem feurigem Blick an. „Ich werde nicht wieder nach Hause zurückkehren, bevor ich nicht das Konzert gesehen habe, Mutter, ganz egal, was du sagst!“

Bellwether stand einen Augenblick da und zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen. „Oh und du erwartest, dass der Fuchs dich beschützt?“

„Er wird es tun“, sagte Judy mit allergrößter Zuversicht.

„Nur, dass ich das richtig verstehe.“ Bellwether schaute in Gedanken in den Himmel. „Dieser Kriminelle, den du erst seit einem Tag kennst, tut das, weil er ein so gütiges Herz hat?“

Judy schluckte. „Nun, nein, er … wir haben einen Handel gemacht.“ Sie zog den Karottenstift aus ihrer Tasche. „Er bringt mich zu dem Konzert und dafür bekommt er das.“

„Mmmm. Lass mich raten,“ Bellwether grinste düster, „du hast da irgendein Geständnis oder etwas in der Art drauf. Auf jeden Fall etwas, das ihn in noch größere Schwierigkeiten bringen wird als die, in denen er jetzt schon steckt?“

„Wir sind Freunde“, versuchte Judy standhaft zu bleiben.

„Dann gib ihm doch den Stift“, schlug das Schaf ihr mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln auf den Lippen vor.

Judy schaute auf den Stift in ihren Pfoten. Reue und Zweifel begannen in ihr aufzusteigen und ihre Knie wurden weich. Sie sagte nichts.

Bellwether gluckste belustigt. „Das habe ich mir schon gedacht.“

„Ich werde nicht zurückgehen“, stieß Judy heftig hervor.

„So, du hast dich also entschieden. Na schön: Geh doch zu deinem dämlichen Konzert, tanze und amüsiere dich, aber merk dir meine Worte, Judy: Du wirst es bereuen, wenn du jetzt nicht mit mir mitkommst.“

Sie drehte sich um und ging in der entgegengesetzten Richtung davon, in die Nick und Finnick verschwunden waren. „Gib deinem Traumprinzen diesen Stift und wir ja werden sehen, wie lange er es noch in deiner Nähe aushält.“

Und dann wurde sie von der Dunkelheit verschluckt.


	7. Finnicks Geschichte

Judy steckte den Stift wieder in die Tasche. Sie setzte sich auf die Bank und begann zu grübeln. Das was Bellwether gesagt hatte, hatte sie nachdenklich gemacht, aber ihre Gedanken wurden plötzlich unterbrochen, als sie den Klang von Sirenen hörte. Ihr Herz begann heftig zu klopfen, sie hob den Kopf, ihre Ohren waren hoch aufgerichtet und drehten sich in alle Richtungen, um die Quelle der Geräusche zu finden. Plötzlich wurde sie von hinten gepackt und in die Büsche gezerrt.

Judy gab ein erschrecktes Quietschen von sich, wurde aber schnell von einer schweren Pfote, die sich auf ihren Mund legte, zum Schweigen gebracht. „Schschsch“, zischte eine Stimme in ihr Ohr. „Ganz still, Möhrchen.“

Als sie Nicks Stimme erkannte, beruhigte sie sich. Sie lehnte sich an seine Brust und spürte seinen Herzschlag. Sie sah Finnick direkt neben ihnen. Seine Ohren zuckten, als der Klang der Sirenen sich näherte. Zwischen den dicken Baumstämmen hindurch konnten sie die Lichter eines Polizeifahrzeugs sehen, das langsam vorbeifuhr. Ein Suchscheinwerfer war zu sehen. Der Lichtkegel wanderte über das Dickicht hinweg und sie wagten kaum zu atmen, als der Schein die Büsche, in denen sie saßen, streifte. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis die Sirenengeräusche in der Ferne langsam verklungen waren.

Erst dann atmeten sie erleichtert aus wieder aus. Sie krochen, immer noch aufgekratzt, zwischen den Blättern hervor.

„Sie kamen aus dem Nichts“, schnaufte Nick. Er stütze seine Pfote auf seinen Knien ab. „Dann haben sie mit Betäubungspfeilen auf uns geschossen.“

Judy schaute auf Finnick, der mit großen Augen und panischem Gesichtsausdruck auf Nick starrte, und dann mit tiefer Stimme nur „Oh-Oh!“ brummte.

„Oh-Oh?“ Nick schaute ihn an. Auch er bekam einen panischen Gesichtsausdruck: „OH-OH!?!?“

Finnick griff in das buschige Fell von Nicks Schwanz und zog einen Betäubungspfeil heraus. „Du bist getroffen.“

Nick begann zu hyperventilieren. Er starrte den Pfeil mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Ich hab es noch nicht mal gemerkt!“

„Ist das Adrenalin“, meinte Finnick und untersuchte den Pfeil. „Ich glaube, es ist nicht alles in deinen Blutkreislauf eingedrungen, aber trotzdem, wer weiß, was passieren …“

Nick konnte nicht mehr stehen und glitt auf seine Knie. Er fiel vornüber auf Judys Schulter, die sich bemühte, ihn aufrecht zu halten.

„Oh-oh“, stöhnte der Fuchs.

„Wir müssen einen Ort zum Verstecken finden“, sagte Judy zu ihrem Freund, während Nick anfing zu sabbern.

Finnick schaute sie mit dem unsichersten Gesichtsausdruck an, den sie jemals an ihm gesehen hatte. Er schien innerlich mit etwas zu kämpfen. Er blickte suchend durch den Regenwald, der sie umgab, so als würde er dort eine Antwort finden.

Schließlich seufzte er tief auf. Es wirkte so, als würde er eine Grenze, die er sich gesetzt hatte, irgendwie überschreiten. „Ich weiß einen Ort. Komm mit.“

* * *

Glücklicherweise fanden sie recht schnell eine Telefonzelle, weil Nick schon bald ein paar seltsame Nebenwirkungen des unterdosierten Betäubungsmittels zeigte: „Mein Mund schmeckt nach Regenbogen!“, brüllte er unbeherrscht und lehnte sich an Judy, während Finnick mit jemand telefonierte. Weil der Wüstenfuchs leise in den Hörer murmelte und Nick immer wieder laut brüllte, konnte Judy unmöglich sagen, mit wem er da telefonierte. Aber ihr wurde bewusste, dass sie wohl in nächster Zeit sehr viel Neues über ihren kleinen Fuchsfreund lernen würde.

Nick griff fahrig mit seiner Pfote zu Finnick hinüber, um mit dessen großen Ohren zu spielen. Finnick schaute ihn giftig an, konzentrierte sich dann aber wieder auf sein Gespräch. Nick hörte nicht auf und begann gegen Finnicks Ohren zu schnipsen, bis es schließlich Finnick zu viel wurde, und er auf Nick einschlug. Die beiden knufften sich gegenseitig, solange bis Judy es schaffte, Nick von ihm wegzuziehen.

„Sei um halb da“, knurrte Finnick in den Hörer und legte dann auf. Er schaute den Hasen streng an: „Judy!“

„Ja, ich weiß, ich weiß“, meinte sie nur und schlang ihre Arme um Nicks Hüfte. Dieser saß mit dem Rücken an sie gelehnt auf dem Boden der Telefonzelle. „Nick, du musst dich jetzt beruhigen“, flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.

„Nein! Ich werde nicht ruhig sein! Ich bin der Herrscher dieser Telefonzelle und ihr müsst mir alle Steuern zahlen!“

„Wer wird uns abholen?“, fragte Judy, während Nick dabei war, lautstark sein neues Königreich zu verkünden.

Finnick sah sie nicht an. Er schaute eigenartig: „Nur ein … ein Freund.“

Plötzlich schnappte Nick laut nach Luft und sah die beiden kleineren Tiere mit großen Augen an: „Ich, ich habe es gerade erst gemerkt …. Ich sehe ATEMBERAUBEND GUT AUS!“

Er versuchte seinen Kopf zu drehen, um von seiner sitzenden Position auf Judy zu schauen. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus: „Hallo, mein kleiner hübscher Wattebausch!“, sagte er in einem überraschend verführerischen Tonfall. Judy versuchte ein Lachen zu unterdrücken, während Finnick angewidert den Kopf schüttelte.

Nach ein paar Minuten tauchte ein Kleintransporter auf, auf dessen Seite das Bild eines wilden eingeborenen Wolfs zu sehen war, der sein Mädchen in seinen muskulösen Armen trug. Nick schnappte bei dem Anblick wieder laut nach Luft.

Finnick legte eine Pfote an die Seite des Fahrzeugs und strich mit einem liebevollen Gesichtsausdruck über den Lack. „Hey, meine Hübsche“, murmelte er, „wie haben uns ja lange nicht mehr gesehen.“

Aus dem Wagen stieg ein anderer Fennek, der eine etwas dunklere Fellfärbung als Judys Freund hatte. Er sah den Rotfuchs und das Kaninchen mit neugierigen Augen an, bevor er Finnick ein spöttisches Grinsen zeigte.

„Und, kleiner Bruder. Wie ist es mit deinem Selbstfindungstrip gelaufen?“

Judys Kinnlade fiel herunter, aber Finnick schaute sie nicht an. Stattdessen warf er seinem Bruder einen müden Blick zu. „Können wir nicht einfach los?“

„Mom besteht darauf“, erwiderte sein Bruder und winkte ihnen, einzusteigen.

Finnick setzte sich auf den Beifahrersitz, während Nick und Judy in den hinteren Teil einstiegen. Der Fuchs ließ sich einfach auf den Boden des Wagens fallen und legte seinen Kopf, als sie sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte, einfach auf Judys Schoß.

„Ich bin Judy“, stellte sie sich Finnicks Bruder vor, der den Wagen anließ und losfuhr.

„Oh, nein!“, erklärte ihr Nick. „Du bist Mrs. Wilde.“ Er strich mit seiner Pfote über ihre Wange. „Und wir werden zehn Kinder haben und vor der Stadt am Meer in einem Strandhaus wohnen und jeden Sonntagmorgen trinken wir Kaffee auf der Veranda und dann werden wir uns unter der Bettdecke wie wilde Tiere benehmen.“

Was zunächst witzig und sogar ein bisschen niedlich begonnen hatte, ließ jetzt Judy die Augen vor Peinlichkeit zukneifen. Finnicks Bruder lachte laut auf. „Ich bin Francis“, erklärte er, „nett dich und deinen leidenschaftlichen Ehemann zu treffen. Wann darf man denn mit dem Nachwuchs rechnen?“

„Lass sie einfach“, knurrte Finnick und starrte verdrossen aus dem Wagenfenster.

„Ich, komm schon Fin. Es sind Jahre vergangen! Jetzt rede schon mit mir!“

„Warum hast du meinen Van genommen“, wollte Finnick wissen.

„Dad meinte, dass du dich dann mehr zu Hause fühlen würdest“, erwiderte Francis, „und außerdem hat das arme Ding seit Jahren in der Garage nur Staub gesammelt.“

Judy hatte so viele Fragen, aber wollte die beiden Brüder nicht unterbrechen. Außerdem war Nick dabei mit seinem Daumen zärtlich über ihre Lippen zu streicheln, so dass sie sowieso nicht sprechen konnte.

Ihr Weg führte sie aus dem Amazonasviertel in eine sandige Oasenlandschaft. Finnick sagte zu Judy, dass das hier, Sahara Square, seine Heimat sei.

Jetzt war es an Judy, Luft zu schnappen, als sie in eine breite Auffahrt einbogen über der eine riesige Villa thronte.

Sie parkten in einer großen Garagenhalle, die mit einer stattlichen Anzahl sehr schicken und offensichtlich sehr teuren Autos angefüllt war. Judy starrte auf Finnick, als er etwas zögerlich aus dem Van kletterte. Was für ein Leben hatte ihr Freund ihr zuliebe hinter sich gelassen?

Sie zog Nick mit sich, der immer noch dabei war, seine Fantasien über ihre angenommene Hochzeit lautstark von sich zu geben. Es fiel er schwer, nicht zu erröten, als er begann über die Schönheit seiner bezaubernden Frau Judy zu schwärmen. Francis führte die drei aus der Garage zu einem großen Eingangstor, wo sie von einem nobel gekleidetem Otter empfangen wurden, der Francis und Finnick mit „die jungen Herren“ ansprach.

Sie kamen in ein großes Foyer mit einem glitzernden Kristalllüster, der über ihnen von der Decke hing. Zwei breite Treppen führten in das obere Stockwerk.

„Wow“, Judy war überwältigt, während Finnick mit einem melancholischen Blick herum sah. Francis beobachtete ihn. „Nichts hat sich verändert“, stellte Finnick fest.

Ein plötzliches Quietschen war zu hören und Nick klammerte sich erschreckt an Judys Arm. Eine schöne Fennek-Füchsin war aus einem Esszimmer gekommen und sah mit großen Augen Finnick an und dieser schluckte. Tränen glitzerten in den Augen der Füchsin und sie eilte auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn fest, während Finnick stocksteif stehenblieb.

„Finnick“, schluchzte sie in seine Schulter. „Oh, mein Finnick, wo bist du bloß gewesen?“

„Hi, Mom“, sagte er nur und die Anspannung war in seiner Stimme zu hören.

Judy erblickte noch einen Fuchs in der Esszimmertür, der elegante Kleidung trug. Er sah Finnick mit einem eigenartigen Gesichtsausdruck an. Judy ahnte, dass es sein Vater sein musste. Finnick sah zu Judy und zog sich aus der Umarmung seiner Mutter zurück. „Meine Freundin und der Fuchs hier … sie brauchen ein Zimmer für die Nacht.“

„Sicher, sicher“, nickte seine Mutter. Sie konnte ihre Blicke nicht von ihrem Sohn lassen. „Waddlesworth! Bringen Sie sie bitte nach oben in Finnicks Zimmer. Mein Sohn hat seiner Familie eine Menge zu erzählen.“

Finnick wurde in das Esszimmer gezogen und sah dabei Judy mit einem hilflosen Blick an. Francis folgte ihnen mit einem amüsierten Grinsen.

Der Otter machte einen Schritt nach vorne und nickte ihnen zu. Nick packte Judy an der Schulter und begann sie zu schütteln. „Judy, Judy, Judy, Judy.“

„Ja, Nick?“

„Da ist ein Otter.“ Er deutete mit seiner Kralle auf Waddlesworth.

„Ja. Ja, richtig.“

Der Otter bat sie höflich, ihm zu folgen und führte sie die Treppe in das Obergeschoss. Judy musste Nick dabei beinahe tragen. Sie gingen durch einen breiten Gang und Waddlesworth öffnete eine Tür für sie. Nachdem er sich verabschiedet hatte, schloss er die Tür hinter sich und sie waren alleine.

Es sah hier drinnen aus, wie das Zimmer eines rebellierenden Teenagers, dem es offensichtlich nicht an Geld mangelte: Die Wände waren mit Postern von Metal- und Rock-Bands dekoriert, ein Keyboard und eine Gitarre standen in einer Ecke und ein Schreibtisch aus dunklem Edelholz mit einem Computer in einer anderen. Das Bett war für Tiere gemacht, die deutlich größer waren als der Fennek und es war mit einem schwarzen Überwurf abgedeckt. Darauf lagen schneeweiße Kopfkissen. Judy versuchte ,sich einen jüngeren Finnick vorzustellen, wie er auf dem Bett saß, Gitarre spielte und dabei Liedtexte in ein Notizbuch kritzelte.

Nick kippte seitwärts auf sie und Judy versuchte ihn wieder in die Senkrechte zu schieben. „Komm schon, Nick. Sehen wir, dass du ins Bett kommst.“

Nick begann zu kichern, als sie ihn durch das Zimmer schleppte. „Judy will mit mir ins Bett.“

„Ja, und da wirst du schlafen“, erklärte sie ihm. Sie half ihm, ins Bett zu steigen, dann sprang sie ebenfalls auf die Matratze neben ihm. Nick hatte sich ein Kopfkissen geschnappt und begann damit zu schmusen. Judy setzte sich neben ihn und begann, ihm sanft über den Kopf zu streicheln. Sie wartete darauf, dass Finnick zurückkehren würde.

Nick sah zu ihr auf. „Du hast hübsche Augen, Judy … die Art Augen, über die man sprechen sollte.“

Sie lächelte auf ihn hinunter. „Du hast auch schöne Augen, Nick. Ich wünschte, du wärest auch so nett, wenn du nicht unter Drogen stehst.“

„Kann ich nicht, ich bin schüchtern. Ich bin jemand, der niemals gelernt hat, seine wahren Gefühle auszudrücken, vor allem gegenüber hübschen Hasen, weil er nichts anderes ist als ein hässlicher Fuchs.“

„Ach, sag sowas nicht“, Judy verzog die Schnauze. „Du siehst wirklich gut aus.“

Er vergrub sein Gesicht in dem Kopfkissen und machte vor Schüchternheit ein hinreißendes quietschendes Geräusch, über das Judy einfach lachen musste.

Wenige Minuten später öffnete sich die Tür und Finnick kam herein. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und kletterte zu ihnen aufs Bett.

„Hey“, murmelte er.

„Hey?“, wiederholte Judy ungläubig. „Alles, was du sagen kannst ist ‚hey‘! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du mir das alles verheimlicht hast, Finnick!“

„Judy …“

„Und meinen Namen zu sagen nützt dir auch nichts! Du bist reich und du hast eine Familie! Warum hast du mir das nicht erzählt?“

Finnick seufzte: „Ich wollte nicht mit ihnen zusammen leben … Ich wollte auf mich selbst gestellt sein und versuchen eine Aufgabe zu finden. Eben nicht nur der reiche Sohn von reichen Eltern sein. Und das eine führte zum andern und so habe ich dich gefunden.“

„Du warst halb tot als wir uns getroffen haben“, erinnerte sie ihn.

„Ich hatte eine ziemlich schlechte Woche.“

„Aber du hättest jederzeit nach Hause gehen können.“ Judy versuchte immer einen Sinn in der ganzen Sache zu finden. „Du bist zwei Jahre mit mir in dem Zimmer eingesperrt gewesen, obwohl du eine Familie hattest, zu der du hättest zurückkehren können. Eine Familie, die dich lieb hat. Warum hast du das nicht getan?“

„Weil du meine Freundin bist“, fauchte er. „Ich hätte dich niemals dort zurückgelassen!“

Die beiden schauten sich an. Eine Weile konnte keiner etwas sagen, dann brach Judy in Tränen aus und umarmte den kleinen Fuchs, der dieses eine Mal die Umarmung erwiderte.

„Danke, Finnick“, schluchzte sie in sein Fell. „Du bist der beste Freund, den es auf der Welt gibt.“

„Du auch“, erwiderte er leise. „Du hast mich aus meinem ewigen Trott herausgeholt.“

Sie zog sich zurück. „Heißt das, dass du jetzt bei deiner Familie bleiben wirst?“

„Ich werde bestimmt nicht wieder in das Hochhaus zurückkehren“, sagte er. „Und ich will auch nicht, dass du dahin zurückgehst. Du kannst hier bleiben.“ Dann seufzte er schmerzhaft auf. Er würde seine nächsten Worte sicher bereuen: „Ich erlaube sogar dem kriminellen Fuchs hier zu bleiben.“

Nick hatte sie leise beobachtet und zugehört, wie sie gesprochen hatten. Als die beiden auf ihn herunterblickten, wedelte er glücklich mit dem Schwanz.

„Aber Mutter …“, Judys versuchte zu widersprechen.

Finnick knurrte: „Sie kann dich nicht für alle Zeiten gefangen halten.“

„Das tut sie nicht …“ Judy wollte es erklären, aber dann überlegte sie es sich anders. „Können wir morgen darüber sprechen?“

 Finnick rollte mit den Augen. „Na schön.“ Dann breitete er seine Arme aus.

Judy zog die Augen zusammen. „Was?“

„Ich erlaube dir noch eine Umarmung, solange ich noch in guter Stimmung bin.“

Sie lachte und schloss dann ihren kleinen Freund noch einmal in ihre Arme.

„ICH WILL AUCH UMARMT WERDEN“, brüllte Nick, sprang mit weit ausgebreiteten Armen auf die beiden zu, wobei er sie umriss und unter sich begrub.

Judy lachte nur noch mehr, als Finnick versuchte unter Nick hervorzukrabbeln, der schlagartig eingeschlafen war und laut schnarchte.

„Gute Nacht, Nick“, lächelte sie. Sie beschloss, das Nick sich ausreichend warm anfühlte, um als Zudecke zu dienen.

„Gute Nacht, Finnick.“

Der Fennek murmelte auch einen Gute-Nacht-Gruß. Er hatte die Versuche aufgegeben, sich von Nick zu befreien.

Judy glitt in einen friedlichen Schlummer, in dem jeder Gedanke an Bellwether und der Stift aus ihrem Gedächtnis verschwunden waren.


	8. Ein Traum geht in Erfüllung

Nick erwachte langsam. Er fühlte sich wohl, es war kuschlig und warm. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen und das erste, was er sah, war Judy wie sie schlief. Sie hatte ihr Gesicht gegen seine Schnauze gedrückt, ihre Beine waren um seinen Oberkörper geschlungen, sein Arm lag über ihrer Schulter. Eines ihrer Ohren lag entspannt über seinem Kopf.

Nick schrie auf, rutschte zurück über die Bettkante und landete unsanft auf dem Boden. Judy und Finnick, der gerade noch an Nicks Rückseite geschlafen hatte und von Nick fast vom Bett gestoßen worden war, waren schlagartig wach.

_Bett. Bett?!_ Er schaute sich um. Sie waren in einem Schlafzimmer. _Wessen Schlafzimmer?_

Er schaute auf die beiden kleineren Tiere, die auf dem Bett knieten und ihn von oben anstarrten, während er auf dem Boden lag.

„Sind wir in ein Haus eingebrochen?“

„War ja klar, dass das das Erste ist, was dir in den Sinn kommt“, sagte Finnick zärtlich, worauf Nick böse schaute.

„Wir sind in Finnicks Zuhause“, erklärte Judy ihm, dann zuckte sie mit den Achseln. „Ist eine lange Geschichte.“

„Und warum haben wir gekuschelt?“, verlangte Nick zu wissen, während er aufstand und mit den Pfoten seine verknitterte Kleidung glattstrich.

Finnick grinste: „Dafür bist _alleine du_ verantwortlich.“ Auch Judy kicherte: „Du hast ein paar wirklich süße Sachen gesagt, nachdem du von dem Betäubungspfeil getroffen worden warst.“

Nick schluckte, er fühlte sich unbehaglich. Er versuchte sich wieder ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, was er wohl letzte Nacht gesagt haben könnte, aber ihm war offenbar jede Erinnerung daran abhandengekommen war.

Judy und Finnick führten Nick aus dem Zimmer. Sie wurden von Francis und Waddlesworth begrüßt. Nachdem jeder der drei ein heißes Bad genommen und seine Wäsche zurückbekommen hatte, die in der Zeit gewaschen worden war, gingen sie nach unten ins Speisezimmer, um mit den Fennek-Eltern ihr Frühstück einzunehmen. Dort erfuhr auch Nick von Finnick, was er alles verpasst hatte. In der Zeit plauderte Finnicks Mutter mit Judy. Die beiden verstanden sich prächtig.

Nach dem Frühstück erklärte Finnick seiner Familie, dass er nach dem Konzert wieder zurückkommen würde. Überraschenderweise vertrauten sie ihm und umarmten ihn fest zum Abschied. Dann kletterten die drei in der Garage wieder in seinen alten Van und fuhren los.

Judy saß auf dem Sitz zwischen den beiden und lächelte von einem Ohr zum anderen. Endlich war es soweit! Heute würde sie ihren Traum erleben!

Nach achtzehn Jahren hatte sich das Konzert, das ursprünglich veranstaltet wurde, um die vermisste Tochter aus dem Hause Hopps zu ehren und ihr hoffentlich den Weg nach Hause zu weisen, langsam zu einem großen Event gewandelt. Alle möglichen Tiere hatten Verkaufsstände verschiedenartigster Größe aufgestellt, in denen man Spiele spielen oder Spezialitäten kaufen konnte, und natürlich freute sich jeder auf den Höhepunkt, nämlich am Abend ein kostenloses Gazelle-Konzert zu erleben.

Judy streifte durch das Durcheinander von Buden. Das glückliche Lächeln schien sich auf ihrem Gesicht eingebrannt zu haben.  Ihre Augen glänzten, während sie alles, was es hier zu sehen gab, förmlich aufsog. Es war so großartig, wie sie es sich erhofft hatte, und sogar mehr.

Die beiden Füchse schlenderten hinter ihr her. Finnick war noch immer dabei, die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht und die Tatsache zu verarbeiten, dass ihn plötzlich und unerwartet wieder sein altes Leben eingeholt hatte, und wirkte etwas abwesend. Aber nicht abwesend genug, um nicht zu bemerken, dass Nick keinen Moment die Augen von Judy ließ.

Irgendetwas hatte sich gestern im Amazonasviertel zwischen ihnen verändert, als sie auf der Bank saßen und sich gegenseitig ihre Herzen ausgeschüttet hatten. Und jetzt konnte Nick seinen Blick nicht von ihr wenden. Auch seine Augen glänzten.

Nick spürte, dass der kleinere Fuchs ihn ansah und schaute ihn trotzig an, aber Finnick grinste ihn nur wissend von unten an. Nick eilte zu Judy, die an einem Stand Blütenkränze, die dort verkauft wurden, bewunderte. Ohne auch nur nachzudenken kaufte er einen Kranz aus bunten Frühlingsblumen.

Judy schaute ihn verblüfft an, als er ihr den Kranz reichte, und Nick lächelte: „Zur Erinnerung.“

Judy setzte sich den Kranz auf ihren Kopf und lächelte ihn süß an, lief dann aber eilig zu dem nächsten Stand weiter. Nick und Finnick folgten ihr einfach.

Als das Trio fast den ganzen Park durchquert hatte und wahrscheinlich alle Verkaufsstände und Schaustellertiere bewundert hatte, an denen sie vorbeigekommen waren, erreichten sie einen Fotostand, an dem man Sofortbilder zum Mitnehmen machen konnte. Sie kauften für jeden der drei ein Foto. Judy musste grinsen, als sie auf das fertige Bild sah: Sie war von den beiden anderen eingerahmt und strahlte wie verrückt, Nick zeigte sein lässiges Grinsen, Finnick lächelte nicht, aber er sah auch nicht böse aus, wie sonst für ihn üblich.

Plötzlich stellte sich eine Ziege in der Mitte der Menge auf und begann auf einer Geige zu spielen. Judy begann sofort herumzuspringen und zu der Musik zu tanzen. Sie zog andere Tiere in ihrer Nähe in den Tanz mit hinein. Sie hüpfte und sprang ausgelassen. Als sich die Tiere zu Paaren zusammenfanden, winkte sie Nick zu sich: „Komm und tanz mit mir.“

„Ich bin kein großer T…“, wollte Nick widersprechen, aber Finnick gab ihm von hinten einen Stoß, so dass er in die Menge geschubst wurde. Judy ergriff seine Pfoten und begann ihn im Kreis herumzuwirbeln. Nick starrte zu Finnick hinüber, der lachte. Judy zog Nick näher an sich heran, legte ihre eine Pfote in seine und umschlang mit der anderen seine Hüfte. Sie lachte über seinen unbehaglichen Gesichtsausdruck, während er die Augen auf dem Boden gerichtet hatte. Allmählich ließ er sich von ihr anstecken und begann dann sogar zu lächeln, aber dann drehte er sich und grinste teuflisch Finnick an, der daraufhin die Augen aufriss.

Judy erkannte, was Nick vorhatte und lächelte den Wüstenfuchs auch an.

„Oh, nein! Ich tanze nicht“, wehrte sich Finnick und machte sich bereit, die Flucht zu ergreifen.

Nick und Judy stürzten hinter ihm her und wegen seiner kurzen Beine schaffte es Finnick, nur ein paar Schritte zu machen, bevor sie ihn packten und ihn die tanzende Menge zogen. Judy schlang ihre Arme um Finnick und wirbelte ihn herum. Sie lachte über sein empörtes Knurren. Auch Nick und ein paar andere Zuschauer kicherten.

Die Stunden schienen für Judy wie im Flug zu vergehen. Sie lachte, tanzte und sang. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass sie jemals in ihrem Leben so glücklich gewesen war und sie wusste, dass daran Nick und Finnick einen großen Anteil hatten, weil sie hier bei ihr waren.

Irgendwann war eine Stimme über einen großen Lautsprecher zu hören, die alle aufforderte, zum Bühnenbereich zu kommen, damit das Konzert beginnen konnte.

Judy lächelte ihre Freunde an, nahm Nick bei der Pfote und zog ihn durch die Massen von Tieren.

„Komm schon Finnick!“, rief Judy über ihre Schulter. „Gehen wir zur Bühne!“

Er sah sie mit einem etwas seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck an. „Lauft ihr beide schon voraus“, sagte er. „Ich komme nach, wenn etwas weniger riesenhafte Tiere im Weg stehen.“

Judy zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern. „Fein, wir sehen uns dann.“

Sie und Nick drängten sich durch die dichte Menge. Einige der Tiere brummten vor Begeisterung, aber es waren auch melancholische Geräusche zu hören, weil sich verschiedene Besucher an den traurigen Anlass des Konzerts erinnerten.

„Oh! Bei dieser Menge kommen wir niemals bis zur Bühne“, maulte Judy. „Und viele Tiere sind zu groß. Wir können noch nicht mal etwas sehen.“

„Dann müssen wir wohl improvisieren“, meinte Nick. Weil sie sich immer noch an den Pfoten hielten, fiel es ihm nicht schwer, sie aus der Menge herauszuziehen, von der Bühne weg.

„Was hast du …?“, sie konnte den Satz nicht beenden, als sie sah, dass Nick neben einem großen Baum stehengeblieben war. Er sah ihn kritisch an, dann nickte er. Ohne weiteres Federlesen umfasste er Judys Taille und hob sie in die Höhe. „Häschen zuerst.“

Er hob sie so hoch er konnte, während Judy vor Überraschung aufquietschte. „Pack den Ast“, wies Nick sie an und machte eine Kopfbewegung zu dem, der Judy am nächsten war. Sie griff danach und es gelang ihr, die Pfoten herumzuschlingen. Mit etwas Anstrengung schaffte sie es, auf den Ast zu klettern. Nick kletterte etwas geübter als sie hinterher und hockte sich neben sie. „Jetzt komm mit.“ Er kletterte den großen Baum weiter nach oben und Judy hatte keine andere Wahl, als ihm zu folgen. Ihr fiel auf, wie langsam er kletterte, so dass sein Schwanz immer direkt vor ihr war, so als ob er sagen wollte, dass sie sich an ihm festhalten sollte, für den Fall, dass sie befürchtete abzustürzen.

Schließlich erreichte Nick einen dicken Ast, der vom Stamm weiter nach draußen zeigte als die übrigen. Er setzte sich darauf und Judy ließ sich neben ihn nieder. Da erst merkte sie, warum sie hier heraufgeklettert waren: Von hier hatten sie eine perfekte Aussicht auf die Bühne. Die Abendsterne begannen zu funkeln, die Bühne war ohne irgendjemand, der die Sicht abblocken konnte, zu sehen. Dort standen jetzt zwei Hasen, die sie nicht kannte, obwohl sie ihr vertraut vorkamen. Sie sprachen mit leiser Stimme. Ein Löwe stand neben ihnen und das Publikum hörte schweigend zu.

Judy schaute über die Menge der Tiere, konnte aber Finnick nirgendwo sehen. Er war wohl zu klein.

„Woher wusstest du von diesem Ort?“, fragte Judy.

„Als ich mich auf den Straßen herumgetrieben habe, musste ich oft draußen übernachten. Manchmal unter Brücken oder auf Bäumen, auch mal hier oben“, sagte er beiläufig. „Ich weiß, dass man von hier eine tolle Aussicht hat.“

Judy wollte noch etwas sagen, aber die beiden Hasen waren schon dabei, die Bühne zu verlassen, während die übrigen Säugetiere respektvoll applaudierten.

„Das Konzert fängt an“, sagte Nick. „Wie fühlst du dich?“

„Ängstlich.“

Nick blinzelte: „Hm?“

„Es ist nur … Ich habe mein ganzes Leben von diesem Tag geträumt. Was, wenn es nicht so ist, wie ich erhofft habe?“

„Es _wird_ so sein“, widersprach Nick, so als wäre es selbstverständlich.

„Und was, wenn es so ist? Was mache ich dann?“

„Ich denke, das wäre das Beste“, erwiderte er. „Dann ist es Zeit für einen neuen Traum.“

Judy lächelte zu ihm auf, dann atmete sie einmal tief durch, griff in ihre Tasche und zog den Karottenstift heraus. Sie reichte ihn Nick: „Hier“

Nick schaute ihn überrascht an: „Aber das Konzert ist noch nicht vorbei.“

„Ich weiß, aber du bist nicht mein Führer, der nur seine Aufgabe erfüllt. Du bist mein Freund. Und weil wir Freunde sind, _will_ ich dir das geben.“

Nick schluckte. Seine grünen Augen glänzten als er den Stift nahm und auf ihn starrte, so als wäre er sich nicht sicher, ob er wirklich real war. „Danke, Judy.“

Ihr Lächeln begann zu schwinden und sie wagte es, die Frage zu stellen, vor der sie sich am meisten fürchtete: „Wirst du jetzt gehen?“

Er sah auf sie hinunter. Er blinzelte, weil ihn der angsterfüllte Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht überraschte. „Willst du, dass ich gehe?“

Sie schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Das will ich wirklich nicht.“

Er lächelte zärtlich. „Dann schätze ich, dass ich keine Wahl habe.“ Er schaute auf die Bühne, während er weitersprach. „Ich wollte es niemals zuvor. Es hat sich schön angefühlt mit dir zusammen zu sein, ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen.“

„Finnick hat mir angeboten, dass ich bei ihm und seiner Familie bleiben kann“, erzählte sie Nick. „Wenn du willst, kannst du auch bleiben.“

Genau in diesem Moment wurde die Bühne mit blauen und rosafarbenen Lichtern erfüllt. Eine Gestalt erschien auf der Bühne und der Applaus schwoll an.

„Das ist Gazelle“, flüsterte Nick ihr zu.

Judy konnte ihre Augen nicht von der Bühne abwenden, als Gazelle begann ein sanftes, liebliches Lied zu singen und über die Bühne in sanften Bewegungen zu tanzen. Gazelles Stimme war wunderschön und dennoch so kräftig, dass sie sie mühelos jedes andere Geräusch übertönte. Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte Judy, wie sich ihr Herz zusammenzog. Sie glaubte, dass es daran lag, dass das hier ihr Traum war. Endlich erlebte sie den Traum ihres Lebens.

Die Scheinwerfer, die die Bühne beleuchteten, begannen sich herumzudrehen, die Farben zu wechseln. Sie bildeten Muster, die sie an die Blumen erinnerten, aus denen der Kranz auf ihren Kopf gebunden war.

„Wundervoll“, hauchte Judy.

„Ja, das ist sie.“

Judy drehte sich zu Nick um. Er hatte vor ihr noch niemals irgendeinem Tier ein Kompliment gemacht, aber er hatte schon recht: Gazelle war wunderschön, es war also ganz normal.

Aber er sah nicht Gazelle an, er sah sie an.

Judy versagte der Atem, ihre Haut fühlte sich unter ihrem Fell heiß an, während sie in dem Anblick seiner grünen Augen versank. Nick lehnte sich auf sie zu und sie näherte sich ihm. Er schloss seine Augen, seine Lippen öffneten sich leicht. Gerade als sich ihre Lippen berühren wollten, erblickte Judy in der Menge eine bekannte Gestalt. Sie zog sich zurück.

„Stimmt etwas nicht?“, Nick öffnete verwirrt die Augen.

„Nein. Es ist alles in Ordnung“, versicherte Judy, rutschte aber dann auf den Baumstamm zu. „Es ist wirklich alles gut, ich muss nur noch etwas erledigen. Ich bin gleich zurück.“

„Ähm … ich … ok?“

Judy kletterte den Baum hinunter und eilte in die Menge zu dem Schaf, das dort stand und sie erwartete.

„Du hast dich geirrt“, sagte Judy als sie vor ihrer Mutter stand.

Das war das letzte, was Bellwether hören wollte. Sie funkelte ihre Tochter streng an. „Wie war das?“

„Wegen Nick“, sie hob ihren Kopf, stolz, dass sie recht gehabt hatte. „Ich habe Nick den Stift gegeben und er hat mir versprochen, dass er bei mir bleiben wird.“

„Und das hast du ihm geglaubt?“, lachte Bellwether grimmig.

Judy zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen. „Natürlich tu ich das. Er hat es gesagt.“

„Es tut mir leid, ich hasse es, dir das sagen zu müssen mein Liebling: Aber Tiere _lügen_ , vor allem Füchse.“ Sie reichte Judy ihren Huf. „Du hattest deinen Spaß und dein kleines Konzert. Und jetzt gehen wir nach Hause.“


	9. Bellwether weiß mehr

Bellwether griff grob nach Judys Pfote und zog das Häschen mit sich, um diesen Ort so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen und zu ihrem Zimmer auf der Spitze des Wolkenkratzers zurückzukehren. Aber Judy stemmte ihre Füße gegen den Boden und wollte nicht nachgeben.

Das Schaf starrte auf seine Adoptivtochter, die seinen Blick trotzig erwiderte: „Ich komme nicht mit, Mutter.“

Bellwethers Augen wurden vor Überraschung groß. „Wie war das?“

Judy blieb standhaft. „Ich werde nicht zurückkehren, um mein Leben in einer kleinen Wohnung zu verbringen, und niemals den Rest der Welt zu sehen.“

„Du bist genau _einen_ Tag draußen und bildest dir plötzlich ein, dass du weißt, wie es in der Welt zugeht?“, begann das Schaf zu schimpfen

Judy zog Augenbrauen zusammen. „Na ja, nein, aber …“

„Hast du es etwa irgendwie geschafft eine Arbeit mit einer vernünftigen Bezahlung zu finden?“

„Nein, aber ich könnte …“

„Oh, lass mich mal raten“, Bellwether grinste, „du hast vor, diesen Fuchs zu heiraten und lässt ihn dann für dich sorgen?“

„Natürlich nicht!“, stieß Judy laut hervor, so dass ein paar der Tiere, die um sie herumstanden, sie befremdet ansahen. Sie atmete einmal tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen. Noch niemals hatte sie ihre Stimme derartig erhoben. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Bellwether über ihre Schulter gesehen und zu grinste begonnen hatte, bevor sie wieder auf Judy blickte.

„Ich würde niemals Nick ausnutzen, damit er mich bei sich wohnen lässt und mich ernährt. Ich werde eine Arbeit finden und ich werde für mich selbst sorgen.“

Bellwether seufzte auf und atmete langsam aus, so als würde sie ihren Ärger einfach vergessen. Sie sah Judy mit einem freundlichen und sympathischen Lächeln an. „Judy, ich weiß, dass du genug davon hast in dem Apartment zu leben, aber Weglaufen löst deine Probleme nicht.“

Aber Judy schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann es, Mutter. Ich habe Freunde, die mir helfen, auf eigenen Pfoten zu stehen.“

Bellwether verzog grüblerisch das Gesicht: „Wo denn?“

„Nick ist gleich da drüben.“ Judy drehte sich um, um ihr den Fuchs zu zeigen … der Baum, auf dem sie gerade gesessen hatte, war verlassen. Sie sah sich um, konnte aber keine Spur von ihm sehen.

Ein dumpfer Schmerz begann sich in ihrer Brust auszubreiten.

„Was hast du vorhin gesagt?“, meinte Bellwether: „Du hast ihm den Stift gegeben?“

„Er …  er … er hat gesagt, dass er bei mir bleiben würde …“ Judys Kehle wurde eng.

„Er hat gelogen. Das ist das, was solche Tiere tun, Judy.“

„Aber … aber Finnick“, Judy schaute herum, aber es war keine Spur von dem kleinen Fuchs zu sehen. Sie war alleine.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass er noch in der Nähe ist“, meinte Bellwether und ergriff Judys Pfote. „Jetzt müssen wir aufbrechen.“

Judy sah ihre Mutter an. Bellwether sah verschwommen aus und Judy bemerkte, dass ihr die Tränen in den Augen standen. Bellwether schlang ihre Arme um den Hasen und zog sie fest an sich. Judy schluchzte leise, als sie das Konzert hinter sich ließen.

* * *

„Ich bin so ein Idiot“, schimpfte Nick mit sich selbst, während er sich seinen Weg durch die Zuschauermenge bahnte. Die Demütigung ließ ihm sein gesamtes Fell sträuben. Er hatte sich tatsächlich in einen Hasen verliebt. Sie hatte vom ersten Moment an, als er sie gesehen hatte, attraktiv auf ihn gewirkt, schön und gut. Das war eine Sache. Aber Gefühle für sie zu entwickeln, das war eine ganz andere.

„Ein offensichtlicher Fehler“, knurrte er. Judys Worte klangen noch in seinem Kopf. Er war ihr vom Baum herunter gefolgt und hatte sie im Gespräch mit dem Schaf, das er am Apartment gesehen hatte, gefunden. Nick hatte keine Vorstellung, warum das Schaf sie gefragt hatte, ob sie ihn heiraten würde, aber der Gedanken war ihm wie ein Blitz durch das Rückgrat gefahren, hatte unter seiner Haut gekribbelt und seine Pfoten leicht zittern lassen. Aber dann hatte Judy ‚natürlich nicht!‘ gesagt und die Art, _wie_ sie es gesagt hatte … _natürlich_ würde sie ihn niemals heiraten. Er war nur ein dummer Fuchs.

Nick blieb stehen. Er sah den Stift an, den er immer noch in einer Pfote hielt, und schnaufte einmal tief durch. Er hätte es besser wissen sollen.

„Es ist wirklich ein Jammer“, sagte ein älteres Gürteltier zu einer Bisamratte, neben denen er zufällig stehen geblieben war. „Achtzehn Jahre und keine Spur von ihrer Tochter.“ Sie sahen etwas an, das an einem Strommast befestigt war. „Glaubst du, dass sie jemals aufgeben werden?“, fragte die Bisamratte. Das Gürteltier seufzte traurig, antwortete aber nicht. Beide gingen weiter.

Nick sah, dass sie eine Tafel mit einer Fotographie anschaut hatten, die an dem Mast hing. Die zwei Tiere hatten das Bild des vermissten Häschens betrachtet, etwas, das Nick noch niemals bewusst zuvor getan hatte. Auf dem Foto sah man die Hasenmutter, wie sie ihr kleines Häschen in den Armen hielt. Der kleine Hase schaute mit großen Augen voller kindlicher Neugierde in die Kamera. Seine Augen waren violett …

Nick kniff die Augen zusammen und zog das Foto heraus, das er von sich mit Judy und Finnick hatte machen lassen. Er schaute sie an, dann hoch zu dem Hasenbaby, dann wieder auf sie. Er schnappte laut nach Luft.

* * *

Das Foto immer noch fest in der Pfote raste Nick durch die Menge der Tiere, die noch immer dicht an dicht standen, obwohl Gazelle ihr Konzert beendet hatte. Er zwängte sich zwischen größeren Körpern hindurch und machte große Sätze über kleinere hinweg, um die Bühne er erreichen. Er hoffte, dort die Hopps-Familie zu erreichen. Aber plötzlich stieß er mit einem riesenhaften Tier zusammen und stolperte zu Boden. Er blickte nach oben und sah mitten in die Augen von Chief Bogo.

Die Augen des Büffels wurden vor Überraschung groß, dann kniff er sie zusammen. „Wilde!“

Bogo versuchte ihn zu packen, aber Nick duckte sich, wuselte zwischen den Beinen des Büffels hindurch und rannte weiter. Hinter sich hörte er den Polizisten, der nach Verstärkung rief. Wenn Bogo so versessen darauf war, ihn hinter Gitter zu bringen, dann würde Nick ihm schließlich seinen Willen lassen, aber jetzt noch nicht. Nicht bevor er Judy aus ihrem Gefängnis befreit hatte.

_Du willst ihr helfen, trotz allem, was sie gesagt hat? Ja. Ja, das will ich,_ dachte Nick zu sich selbst. _Ich liebe sie._

Er erreichte die Bühne und erblickte dahinter eine Straße, auf der ein Laster stand, in den Mr. und Mrs. Hopps gerade einstiegen.

„Wartet!“ Nick rannte zu ihnen, als sie Motor gerade anließen. „Halt!“

Der Laster fuhr an, aber er kam nicht weit, weil Nick ohne nachzudenken auf die Motorhaube gesprungen war. Sein Körper prallte gegen die Windschutzscheibe.

Beide Hasen schrien vor Schrecken auf, Nick konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln. Er drückte das Foto auf die Windschutzscheibe, so dass sie Judy sehen konnte.

„Ich habe Ihre Tochter gefunden!“

Die beiden Hasen schauten auf das Foto, dann wurde Nick von zwei großen Hufen gepackt und vom Laster heruntergezerrt. Bogo drehte Nicks Pfoten grob auf seinen Rücken und versuchte, ihm Handschellen anzulegen.

Der Fuchs wehrte sich verzweifelt. „Warte, warte! Ihr versteht das nicht. Sie ist in Schwierigkeiten!“

Bogo hörte gar nicht zu. Seine Zähne waren vor Anstrengung zusammengebissen, während Nick sich mit aller Kraft gegen ihn wehrte.

Plötzlich war ein lautes Hupen zu hören, als ein bekannt aussehender Van mit quietschenden Bremsen so dicht neben ihnen zum Stehen kam, dass Bogo fast überfahren wurde. Vor Überraschung ließ der Büffel Nick los.

„Rein hier!“, rief Finnick aus dem Fenster, aber Nick war bereits ins Innere gesprungen. Finnick raste davon, noch bevor der Rotfuchs es geschafft hatte, die Beifahrertür zu schließen.

„Wo ist Judy?“, wollte Finnick wissen, während Bogo zu einem winzigen Punkt im Rückspiegel zusammenschrumpfte.

„Das Schaf hat sie mitgenommen“, erklärte Nick. „Judy ist das vermisste Häschen!“ Finnick nickte. „Ich weiß. Ich habe es mir auch schon zusammengereimt. Bellwether will sie wegen ihres Glücks.“

„Wir müssen sie retten.“

„Das hatte ich auch vor.“ Plötzlich traf die Erkenntnis Nick wie ein Schlag: „Finnick … du hast mir das Leben gerettet. Danke.“

„Mach jetzt keine große Sache daraus.“

„Nein. Wirklich. Ich danke dir. Ich glaube … das alles war immer ein großes Missverständnis zwischen …“

Der kleine Fuchs zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah ihn nur schräg von unten an, der große nickte. „Ja, du hast recht. Wir sollten uns beeilen.“


	10. Glück

Bellwether stopfte den Blütenkranz in den kleinen Mülleimer in Judys Schlafzimmer. „So! Es ist niemals geschehen.“

Judy antwortete nicht. Die fragte sich, wie ihre Mutter nur auf den Gedanken kommen konnte, dass das irgendetwas bewirken könnte? Es konnte nicht das geringste gegen den Schmerz in ihrem Herzen ausrichten.

„Und jetzt werde ich dir deine Lieblings-Karotten-Suppe zum Abendessen kochen.“ Bellwether tätschelte Judys Halsband und wollte aus der Tür gehen, blieb dann aber im Rahmen stehen und drehte sich noch einmal zu Judy um.

Sie seufzte über Judys deprimierten Anblick. „Ich habe dich _gewarnt_ , Judy. Die Welt da draußen ist dunkel, grausam und gnadenlos … dies hier ist der einzige Ort, an dem du wirklich sicher vor dem allen bist.“

Judy ließ sich rückwärts auf ihr Bett sinken, nachdem Bellwether die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Als sie etwas in ihrer Tasche spürte, griff sie hinein und fand das Foto, das sie mit Nick und Finnick zeigte.

Sie presste ihre Augen zusammen, um die Tränen darin einzusperren, und ein ersticktes Schluchzen entkam ihrer Kehle. Ihre Mutter hatte Recht gehabt: Sie hätte niemals hinausgehen sollen! Alles was geschehen war, egal wie wundervoll es gewesen ist, war nichts wert, wenn sie nicht mit ihren Freunden zusammen war.

Sie hatte immer gedacht, dass es eine Qual sei, in ihrem Apartment gefangen zu sein und niemals zu wissen, was sie verpasste, aber jetzt, wo sie es wusste, war es noch viel schlimmer.

Judy zwang sich, ihre Augen wieder zu öffnen. Sie schaute auf das Bild, das einzige, das ihr bewies, dass sie kein schlecht aussehender Hase war. Sie wollte so gerne über Finnicks genervten Gesichtsausdruck lächeln, wollte es so gerne ignorieren, dass ihr Herz zu klopfen begann, wenn sie in Nicks smaragdgrüne Augen schaute.

Dann fiel ihr etwas im Hintergrund auf: Da war ein Mast, an dem ein Foto befestigt war, ein Foto des Häschens, das all die Jahre vermisst wurde. Judy kniff die Augen zusammen und sah es sich genauer an, das graue Fell, die violetten Augen …

Judy stand auf, das Foto flatterte zu Boden. Sie ging aus ihrem Zimmer und in die kleine Küche, wo Bellwether gerade dabei war Karotten kleinzuhacken. Das Schaf sah über die Schulter und lächelte. Dann schaute sie etwas verblüfft. „Ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung, mein Schatz?“

Judy sah Bellwether an, als würde sie sie das erste Mal in ihrem Leben sehen.

„Ich bin das vermisste Häschen.“

Der Ausdruck, der sich auf dem Gesicht des Schafs ausbreitete, war für Judy Antwort genug. Sie machte einen Schritt rückwärts, weg von Bellwether. Das blanke Entsetzen stieg in ihr auf. „Du warst das … _du_ hast mich entführt.“

„Judy, hör mir zu …“

„Die ganze Zeit hatte ich eine Familie. Eine Familie, die nach mir gesucht hat! Und du hast mich ihnen weggenommen nur wegen … nur wegen …“

Ihre Pfote berührte ihr Halsband und in dem Moment ließ der blanke Hass, der sie durchzuckte, ihre Zähne zusammenbeißen. „Nur wegen _dem_ hier!“

„Judy, lass das!“ Bellwether knurrte förmlich auf, ihre Hufe schossen geradezu nach vorne, um Judys Pfoten zu packen, um sie aufzuhalten. „Das ist gefährlich!“

„Das hast du mir mein ganzes Leben erzählt!“, stieß Judy wild hervor. „Aber das einzige, was für mich wirklich gefährlich war, bist du. _Du_ und dieses _blöde Halsband_!“

Judy riss sich aus Bellwethers Griff frei und starrte sie feindselig an.

Bellwether fauchte. „Und was hast du jetzt vor? Dieser Fuchs hat dich verlassen und aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach ist er jetzt schon festgenommen worden. Der Park war mit Polizei geradezu übervölkert!“

In Judy stieg für einen Moment die wilde Panik bei dem Gedanken auf, dass Nick im Gefängnis stecken könnte, aber sie schob ihn von sich. Nick war viel zu gerissen, um sich fangen zu lassen. „Das spielt keine Rolle,“, log sie, „ich werde lieber draußen alleine auf der Straße leben, als hier mit dir!“

Bellwether atmete einmal tief durch, so wie sie es immer tat, wenn Judy störrisch wurde. „Judy, bitte … würdest du dich beruhigen. Du bist jetzt aufgebracht und verletzlich. Wenn wir uns einfach ganz ruhig hinsetzen und reden, bin ich mir sicher, dass wir die ganze dumme Sache regeln können.“ Sie streckte wieder ihren Huf aus und - wie immer - griff sie direkt zu Judys Halsband. Judy schlug den Huf weg.

„Nein“, Judys Stimme war leise geworden und kalt. „Du wirst _niemals_ mehr mein Glück missbrauchen.“

Sie drehte sich um und drehte sich in Richtung der Tür. Hinter ihr verfinsterte sich Bellwethers Blick. „Oh? Werde ich das nicht?“

* * *

Die Tiere in der Lobby des Hochhauses sprangen panisch aus dem Weg als ein Rotfuchs und ein Fennek durch die Halle rannten, direkt auf die Fahrstühle zu.

„Ha-Halt!“ Eine Antilope, die die Uniform eines Hotelpagen anhatte, trat ihnen in den Weg. „Wer sind Sie?“

„Dafür haben wir jetzt keine Zeit“, schnaubte Nick, schlug einen Haken nach links auf die Tür zum Treppenhaus zu und begann den langen, langen Aufstieg. Er sah sich nicht um, ob Finnick ihm folgte. Er musste zu Judy, so schnell es irgendwie möglich war, um sie vor dem Schaf zu retten.

Als er endlich das oberste Stockwerk erreichte, fiel er auf seine Knie, kippte nach vorne auf die Pfoten und rang nach Luft, während er versuchte, einen Plan zu machen. Es gab keinen Zweifel, dass das Schaf anwesend war, aber er musste Judy trotzdem erklären, dass sie das vermisste Häschen war und dass das Schaf sie ihr ganzen Leben belogen hatte. Ein Teil von ihm fürchtete, dass sie ihm das niemals glauben und ihn zurückweisen würde … aber er musste es einfach versuchen.

Nick eilte den Gang hinunter und zählte die Türen, bis er diejenige gefunden hatte, nach der er suchte. Er drehte an dem Griff, aber es überraschte ihn nicht, dass die Tür abgesperrt war. So schnell er konnte, öffnete er das Schloss mit seiner versierten Kralle und stürzte in die Wohnung.

„Judy!“

Sie und das Schaf standen in der Küche, beide starrten ihn schockiert an, dann zeigte Judy ein glückliches und erleichtertes Lächeln: „Nick! Du bist zurückgekommen!“

Als er dieses Lächeln sah, begann sein Herz wie wild zu klopfen. Dann sah er, dass sie mit ihrer Pfote ihr Halsband ergriffen hatte und versuchte es herunterzureißen. Nicks kniff die Augen zusammen.

Bellwether schritt ihm forsch entgegen und funkelte mit ihren Augen den Fuchs feindselig an. „Raus hier, oder ich rufe die Polizei, Krimineller.“

Nick erwiderte den Blick. „Ja, ich gehe, aber Judy kommt mit mir.“ Die Augen des Häschens wurden groß.

„Sie wird mit dir nirgendwohin gehen. Ich habe sie hier seit achtzehn Jahren versteckt! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du mir mein Glück wegnimmst!“

Nick fletschte die Zähne: „Sie wird mitkommen, egal ob ich dich dafür in Stücke reißen muss oder nicht.“

Bellwether lachte tatsächlich grimmig und gehässig auf. „Wie war das? Glaubst du ernsthaft, dass du dazu fähig wärst?“

„Nein“, musste Nick ehrlich zugeben, er drehte sich in Judys Richtung. „Aber ich kann das tun.“

Er sprang an Bellwether vorbei auf Judy zu. Das Häschen quietschte auf, als Nick sie umriss und auf den Boden festhielt, seinen Rachen weit aufgerissen. Er näherte seine scharfen Zähne ihrer Kehle. Einen Augenblick später war das Halsband in zwei Teile gebissen und von ihrem Hals heruntergerissen. Ein Teil baumelte noch zwischen seinen Zähnen.

„Nein!“, Bellwether kreischte vor Entsetzen lauf auf.

Judy starrte zu Nick mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf. „Nick …“

Er spuckte die Reste des Halsbands auf den Boden und stand auf. „Jetzt kannst du ihr Glück nicht mehr kontrollieren! Jetzt ist sie für dich nutzlos,“, er sah zu Judy hinunter, „aber nicht für mich.“

„Du hast recht. Sie ist nutzlos“, knurrte Bellwether auf und Judy zuckte zusammen. „Aber du bist wahnsinnig, wenn du dir einbildest, dass ich dich so _damit davonkommen lasse_!“

Sie stürmte auf Nick zu, so plötzlich, dass der Fuchs völlig unvorbereitet auf ihren Angriff war. Bellwethers Hufe schlossen sich um seine Kehle. Ihr Schwung ließ sie beide auf das Fenster zu taumeln. Sie prallten gegen die Scheibe die unter dem Zusammenstoß zersplitterte. Die Glasscherben regneten in die Tiefe.

„Nick!“, schrie Judy panisch auf. Sie kam auf ihre Pfoten und lief zu den beiden kämpfenden Tieren.

Nick hing halb aus dem zerstörten Fenster über dem hunderte Meter tiefen Abgrund. Schmerz durchzuckte sein Inneres und er wusste, dass ein großer Glassplitter sich in seine Seite gebohrt hatte. Trotzdem versuchte er Bellwethers Hufe, die ihm die Luftzufuhr abschnitten, von seinem Hals zu reißen. Das Schaf war deutlich stärker, als es aussah.

„Du hast _alles zunichtegemacht_!“, schrie das Schaf. Der Druck auf seine Kehle wurde immer größer und Nick begann nach Luft zu ringen.

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er sehen, dass Finnick in der Tür auftauchte. Der kleine Fuchs hatte die Situation sofort erfasst und sowohl er, als auch Judy stürzten auf sie zu, packten Bellwethers Strickjacke und versuchten sie von Nick wegzuziehen. Mit ihrer Hilfe gelang es dem Rotfuchs endlich, das Schaf von sich zu stoßen. Sie fiel auf den Boden, nachdem Judy und Finnick sie losgelassen hatten.

Nick stand langsam auf und stolperte von dem Fenster weg, seine Pfote auf die blutende Wunde in seiner Flanke gepresst.

„Nick!“ Judy eilte an seine Seite, als die Knie des Fuchses nachgaben und er auf den Boden sank.

„Ihr werdet das noch bereuen“, fauchte Bellwether ihn an. „Ich sorge dafür, dass du einen Maulkorb bekommst und ins Gefängnis wanderst, für den Rest deines Lebens!“

„Oh, das bezweifle ich“, war Finnicks tiefe Stimme plötzlich zu hören. Er grinste gehässig. „Die Bullerei wird jede Minute hier sein, rechtzeitig um die vermisste Hopps-Tochter in _Ihrem_ Apartment zu finden.“

Bellwethers Augen wurden groß, aber sie fand sehr schnell ihre Beherrschung wieder: „Ich bin die stellvertretende Bürgermeisterin von Zoomania. Wem werden sie wohl glauben. Mir oder euch drei heruntergekommenen Gestalten? Es ist mein Wort gegen eueres!“

„He“, keuchte Nick. „Tatsächlich …“ Mit der freien Pfote zog er den Karottenstift aus seiner Tasche und drückte auf den Knopf. Bellwethers Stimme war zu hören: „Sie wird mit dir nirgendwohin gehen. Ich habe sie hier seit achtzehn Jahren versteckt! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du mir mein Glück wegnimmst!“

„… ist es Ihr Wort gegen Ihres.“ Nick grinste trotz seiner Schmerzen.

Bellwethers Augen traten vor Schrecken hervor, als sie erkannte, dass die Jahre der Geheimnisse und ihre zukünftigen Pläne vor ihr förmlich zu Staub zerfielen. Genau in diesem Moment zuckten Judys und Finnicks große Ohren. Das Grinsen des kleinen Fuchses wurde breiter: „Ich kann die Sirenen schon hören.“

In Panik stürzte Bellwether an ihnen vorbei und rannte aus der Tür, Finnick nahm die Verfolgung auf.

„Er wird sie kriegen“, sagte Nick leise.

„Ich weiß, dass er das wird“, bestätigte Judy. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, um etwas zu sagen, aber Nick fiel entkräftet um und lag jetzt auf seinem Rücken.

„Nick!“

Judy rutschte auf ihn zu und zog seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoß. In ihrem Gesicht war Angst zu sehen, Tränen begannen schon in ihren Augen zu glitzern. „Nick halte durch! Ich werde Hilfe holen. Oh, du dummer Fuchs, warum hast du mein Halsband zerrissen. Ich hätte es benutzen können, um dich zu beschützen!“

„Ich … ich musste dich davor retten“, keuchte er, seine Augen waren fast geschlossen.

Judy schluckte. Es tat so weh, ihn so zu sehen. „Und das hast du Nick, auf mehr Arten als du dir vorstellen kannst.“

Er lächelte sanft: „Judy. Du warst mein Traum.“

Auf Judys Gesicht zeigte sich ein bekümmerter Ausdruck. Nick holte Luft und sprach weiter. „Du hattest dein ganzes Leben lang einen Traum … ich hatte das nie … bis jetzt …“

„Und du warst meiner“, gestand sie ihm voller tiefster Aufrichtigkeit.

Sein Lächeln wurde breiter und in seiner Brust breitete sich ein wohlig warmes Gefühl aus. Er schloss langsam seine Augen.

„Nick? Nick, bitte! Bleib bei mir! Sag etwas, bitte!“

„Möhrchen …“, murmelte Nick schwach.

Judy lehnte sich nach vorne, ihre Ohren nahe an seiner Schnauze, um seine letzten Worte hören zu können. „Ja?“

Nick öffnete die Augen und zucke neckisch mit seinen Augenbrauen. „Hab ich dir jemals gesagt, dass ich wahnsinnig auf Häschen steh?“

Judys Mund stand offen, als Nick ohne Mühe einfach aufstand. „W-Was?“

Nick hob sein Hemd hoch und zeigte ihr, dass der Splitter nur ganz leicht in die Haut eingedrungen war. Es war fast nur ein Kratzer, als hätte er sich an Papier geschnitten und nicht an Glas. Er schaute das Häschen an: „Ich schätze, dass dein Glück immer noch funktioniert.“

Sie schaute ihm ins Gesicht, dann auf seine Wunde. „Aber … du warst … warum hast du? … Du hast mich reingelegt!“

Nick ließ seinen Ohren fallen und er schaute weg. „Es könnte sein, dass ich dich testen wollte.“

Ihre Augen wurden schmal. „Du wolltest mich testen?“

„Ich habe gehört, was du Bellwether auf dem Konzert gesagt hast. Sie hatte vorgeschlagen, dass du mich heiraten würdest und deine Reaktion darauf war …“, Nick wollte den Satz nicht beenden.

„Wenn du geblieben wärst, dann wüsstest du, dass ich das nur gesagt habe, weil sie gemeint hat, ich würde dich nur heiraten, damit ich jemanden habe, der für mich sorgt. Ich will dich nicht deshalb heiraten, Nick, ich will dich heiraten, weil ich dich lie…“

Ihre Pfoten bedeckten schnell ihren Mund, Verlegenheit blitzte in ihren Augen auf.

Nick lächelte und lehnte sich auf sie zu: „Sprich nur weiter.“

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass das der Grund ist, warum du mich verlassen hast! Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie ich mich gefühlt habe, als ich gesehen habe, dass du weg warst? Ich dachte, ich wäre dir egal!“

„Und ich dachte, du wärest von mir abgestoßen“, erwiderte Nick.

„Ja, aber du …“

„Hey!“ Plötzlich hob er seine Arme und umarmte sie. Er zog sie auf seinen Schoß. „Würdest du jetzt mal aufhören, dich zu beschweren und mich stattdessen küssen?“

* * *

Bellwether hatte es bis in die Eingangshalle hinunter geschafft, als die Fahrzeuge des ZPD eintrafen. Finnick hatte die Polizei gerufen, als Nick seinen langen Aufstieg begonnen hatte und so wurde sie zunächst von der Polizei aufgehalten. Nachdem die Aussage von Judy aufgenommen und die Aufnahme des Karottenstifts abgespielt worden war, wurde sie festgenommen und abgeführt. Die drei Freunde wurden ebenfalls zum Revier mitgenommen, um zu den Vorgängen befragt zu werden. Dort trafen sie Bonnie und Stu Hopps, die sie erwarteten.

Judy betrat die große Eingangshalle des Reviers und erblickte dort zwei Hasen, die mit einem ziemlich dicken Geparden sprachen. Als sie Judy erblickten, verstummten sie gleichzeitig. Sie starrten sie mit offenen Mündern an, während sie und Judy sich gegenüberstanden.

Bonnie war die erste, die sich bewegte. Sie machte ein paar zögerliche Schritt auf sie zu. Judy wurde heiß und kalt. Ihre Pfoten begannen zu zittern und sie verspürte den Drang wegzulaufen, aber dann schoben Nick und Finnick sie sanft, aber bestimmt nach vorne und dann stand Judy vor der älteren Häsin.

Sie schauten sich an. Bonnie ließ den Blick über Judy wandern, die einfach steif dastand. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun oder sagen sollte.

Und dann brach Bonnie plötzlich in Tränen aus. „Du bist mein Baby.“ Sie machte einen Schritt nach vorne und schloss Judy in eine stürmische Umarmung und Judy bemerkte sofort den Unterschied zwischen dieser Umarmung und denen von Bellwether. Diese hier fühlte sich echt an, drückte ihr fast die Luft aus den Lungen, und Judy erwiderte sie genauso stürmisch. Sie sah über die Schulter ihrer Mutter hinweg und erblickte dort ihren Vater, der etwas schüchtern auf sie zukam und ihr ein vorsichtiges Lächeln schenkte. Judy lächelte zurück.

Während Judy mit ihren Eltern wieder zusammenkam und von ihnen von ihrem Zuhause und ihren vielen, _vielen_ Verwandten erfuhr, wurde Nick mit Finnick an seiner Seite medizinisch versorgt.

„Also, was hat Bogo gesagt. Was ist die Strafe, die du für deine Gaunereien aufgebrummt bekommst?“, fragte der Wüstenfuchs, während Nick den neuen Verband an seiner Seite mit der Pfote befühlte.

„Soziale Arbeiten“, erwiderte er. „Der alte Bogo sagte, er könnte mich wohl kaum einsperren, nachdem ich die verlorene Hopps-Tochter gerettet habe. Er meinte, die Presse würde ihn in der Luft zerreißen.“

Finnick nickte und dann starrte er plötzlich Nick durchdringend an. Der Rotfuchs machte einen Schritt zurück. „Was ist denn?“

„Ich werde jetzt etwas sagen, von dem ich jetzt schon weiß, dass ich es bereuen werden,“, grummelte der kleine Fuchs, „aber ich weiß, dass ich es sagen muss … also … danke … danke, dass du Judy geholfen hast.“

Nick grinste, entschloss sich aber dagegen, den kleinen Fuchs aufzuziehen. „Danke, dass du mir geholfen hast.“

„Und“, Finnick zeigte einen gequälten Gesichtsausdruck, „wenn du einen Platz zum Wohnen brauchst … dann bist du in meinem Haus willkommen.“

Bei diesen Worten musste Nick zu Judy hinüberblicken, die immer noch mit ihren Eltern sprach. Sie hielten sich alle drei an den Pfoten, so als hätten sie Angst, dass sie wieder verschwinden könnte, wenn sie sich losließen.

„Solange“, Finnicks Stimme wurde etwas weicher, als er amüsiert grinste, „solange du nicht mit ihr gehen willst.“

Nick schaute von den Hasen weg. „Ihre Eltern würde meine Anwesenheit sicher nicht schätzen.“

„Du hast sie gefunden und nach achtzehn Jahren zurückgebracht. Wenn dich das nicht ins rechte Licht rückt, was denn dann?“

Der Rotfuchs nickte und versuchte all seinen Mut zusammenzunehmen: „Ich werde es herausfinden.“

„Hey!“, sagte Finnick, bevor Nick loslaufen konnte. „Sei gut zu ihr … sie ist mein kleines Mädchen.“

Judy lächelte, als Nick an ihre Seite kam. „Ich habe gerade meinen Eltern von dir erzählt.“

Bevor Nick irgendetwas tun konnte, machte Bonnie einen Schritt auf ihn zu und schloss ihre Arm um Nicks Hüfte, der überrascht aufquietschte. „Gott segne dich! Du hast unser Baby zurückgebracht!“

Nick schluckte. Er fühlte sich geschmeichelt. „Sicher, ich würde Alles für Ihre Tochter tun.“

Er hatte die Worte ausgesprochen, ohne auch nur darüber nachzudenken, wurde aber durch Judys strahlendstes Lächeln belohnt, das er je gesehen hatte.

„Also. Ich schätze, ihr werdet jetzt zu deinem neuen Zuhause aufbrechen?“, fragte er Judy, als ihre Mutter ihn losgelassen hatte.

Sie nickte und sprang begeistert auf der Stelle in die Höhe. „Ich habe so viele Verwandte, die ich kennenlernen muss.“

Nick lächelte zärtlich. „Ich freu mich für dich. Hoffentlich hast du Spaß.“

Judy zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Kommst du nicht mit uns?“

Nick lächelte etwas gequält. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das tun sollte. Du brauchst die Zeit mit deiner Familie.“

„Wovon redest du da?“, fragten alle drei Hasen gleichzeitig.

Nick blinzelte: „Hmmm?“

„Ich habe die ganze Familie angerufen,“, erklärte Stu, „und habe ihnen erzählt, dass ich Judy _und_ ihren Retter mit nach Hause bringen werde.“

„Und ich werde mich wohl kaum beklagen, wenn du mitkommst“, meinte Bonnie. „Immerhin hast du dich vor unseren Laster geschmissen und wärst fast überfahren worden, nur um unsere Tochter zu retten.“

Judy trat auf ihn zu und schloss seine große Pfote in ihre zwei kleineren und drückte sie. „Du hast versprochen, bei mir zu bleiben.“

Nick hätte sie in diesem Moment am liebsten geküsst, wenn ihre Eltern nicht direkt neben ihr gestanden hätten.

„Ja, das habe ich wohl.“ Er lächelte auf sie herab und seine grünen Augen leuchteten. „Und wenn man etwas von Nicholas P. Wilde behaupten kann, dann sind das diese zwei Dinge: Er hält seine Versprechen und er folgt seinen Träumen.“

* * *

_Und so sind Judy und ich mit ihren Eltern nach Nageria gezogen. Und natürlich waren dort alle vernarrt in uns beide, vor allem in mich. Und obwohl ich immer noch nicht die Mehrheit der ganzen Hasen auseinanderhalten kann, bin ich offiziell zum dauerhaften Mitglied des Hopps-Familien-Haushalts ernannt geworden._

_Apropos dauerhaft: Finnick ist wieder zu seiner Familie zurückgekehrt und verfolgt seine Karriere als Musiker. Jedes Mal, wenn wir nach Zoomania kommen, besuchen wir ihn._

_Ein paar Monate, nachdem sich Judy an ihr neues Leben gewöhnt hatte, beschloss sie, dem Ruf des Gesetzes zu folgen und wir haben uns auf der ZPD-Polizei-Akademie eingeschrieben. Nach ein paar weiteren Monaten, die von grausamen Training und harten Entbehrungen gezeichnet waren, hatten wir es geschafft und seitdem halten wir die Straßen von Zoomania sauber._

_Und was ihr besonderes Glück angeht – nun - es gibt ab und zu wundersame Ereignisse und wir fragen uns dann manchmal, ob ihr Glück dafür verantwortlich war, oder ob es bloß um Zufälle gehandelt hat, aber schließlich haben wir beschlossen, es einfach so hinzunehmen. Glück oder nicht … sie ist immer noch Judy, und das ist mehr als genug für mich._

_Und jetzt weiß ich, was Ihr Euch alle fragt: Haben Judy und ich geheiratet? Nun, ich bin glücklich berichten zu können, dass ich, nachdem sie mich Jahre und Jahre gefragt und angebettelt hatte, … endlich ja gesagt habe …_

_… Okay, okay! Ich habe sie gefragt! Und ja, wir erleben ein glückliches, oh so klischeehaftes glückliches Ende._

_Und das ist etwas, was einfach so passiert, wenn man das Glück hat, ein bestimmtes, ganz besonderes Häschen zu treffen._


End file.
